La causa de mi resurreción
by Rowan Katrina Lincurt Atem
Summary: Adéntrate a mi mente. Teme a los demonios, a las brujas, a los lobos. Pero jamás a los vampiros. Edward, Jacob, y todos los demás vampiros temerán por sus vidas aun siendo inmortales. Pero Bella estará retando a la suerte.
1. El inicio de un encuentro

**La causa de mi resurrección.**

**Prefacio:**

Mi mente se adentro tanto al subconsciente de mi tormento. La locura de amarlos se torno amarga e incoherente, la enemistad se volvió mi aliada, la tristeza se convirtió en estupidez pasada, y ellos; ellos se transformaron en mi eterna droga, en mi pequeña obsesión. El miedo es lo que me obligo a respetarles y obedecerles tal cual dios se ama en tierra de ateos. El dolor de no ser como ellos no supero el deseo de morir, a pesar de desearlos aun mas que la misma muerte. Es tan confuso.

Mi cabeza giraba a mil por hora, con la única idea de ser alguien más, alguien que no solo agradara a aquellos perfectos e impresionantes seres humanos (si es que se les puede llamar así). Alguien que tan solo por el placer de ser se volviera perfecta. Alguien que fuera lo suficientemente impredecible y aventurera ante la idea de tal tormento.

Tengo en cuenta que la idea de ser impredecible e irreconocible, me dará el coraje suficiente con un toque de valentía, y con estos dos elementos unidos lograr sobrevivir ante tales adversidades. Temerles no era una opción, quizás amarles era más acorde a lo que ellos deseaban; pero ser irrevocablemente diferente, totalmente una fenómeno salida de un manicomio, eso era lo que me daba la fuerza suficiente para no dejarme caer y llegar a sentirme inferior a ellos. El hecho de pensar siquiera en temerles no es lo que yo exactamente quiero, aunque ellos me obligan a hacerlo. Y es que me trataban como si mi deber y obligación era estar con ellos. Por alguna extraña razón yo no reclamaba.

Lo inevitable mueve su curso y se torna oscuro para que solo yo pueda ver la claridad de mi miedo, el cual se reflejara por la eternidad en su rostro, y quizás por eso me llegaron a odiar.

Pero el hacerle frente a sus problemas y arriesgarme a adoptarlos como míos es lo que me infringe suficiente valor como para no llegar a caer en el pánico y la ansiedad que yo, con toda certeza sabia que me iría a matar. Y para ser honesta era lo que con tanto fervor estaba esperando. Pero a pesar de sus pequeñas incertidumbres (de los míos sobre todo), ellos siempre serán mi apoyo inmaculado e intachable.

Quién diría que la vida diera vuelcos tan desastrosos y mataran cada desilusión que tenia y convertirla en un amor (casi venganza) y de alguna manera sin siquiera lograr percatarnos de lo antes dicho. Éramos tres tontos. Tratando de ser más maduros, más "normales", más como otros, y no como somos ahora.

Los dones, o como sea que alguien común o corriente lo diría, no ayudaban en nada. La metamorfosis de humano a eso, era la cusa de todos mis miedos.

Yo no era esta y nunca lo seria, porque no es lo que yo deseo. Mi único deseo es morir, morir y rencontrarme con mis seres amados. Como siempre debió de ser.

Muerte, qué significado tiene para mí la muerte, no es solo una simple palabra que llena un vacío en la vida de un ser humano común y corriente como yo. Sabía que esta cosa me ayudaría a salir de todos mis problemas y a detener todo ciclo que por obligación se tiene que seguir. Nacer, crecer, reproducirse, morir; que fácil suena. Pero cuando hablamos de madurar, las responsabilidades, la supervivencia, los sentimientos. Todo cambia y da un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Porque entonces nada nos parece igual.

**El destino**

**(Bella)**

_¿Mis sueños? Yo no gasto mi tiempo en esas cosas tan superficiales y egoístas, no ahora que todo lo he perdido, y que sola he quedado. Los sueños son para la gente que tiene tiempo de ser alguien más sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Yo por otra parte, me evito la pena de tener más sentimientos que los el del sufrimiento que me causa mi existencia. "Nadie merece tu lastima o que tú la causes", decía mi madre._

_Lo único que deseo es tenerla de regreso conmigo, como siempre debió de ser. Es lo único._

_Bella_

Las cartas de decepción nunca me salían bien era pésima.

Yo, en mi habitación como es de costumbre, en una silla gastada de madera, con un escritorio semi usado, escribiendo con la tenue luz de una lámpara en forme cónica, al lado izquierdo mi pequeña cama, de entre estas dos en pequeño mueble de madera que usaba para guardar libros y demás, del lado derecho del escritorio un pequeño buro como simulando un guardarropas, era lo suficiente para decir que no teníamos dinero ni para sillas.

Me encontraba en el pequeño escritorio en mi habitación. Bote el bolígrafo a un lado pera que no estorbase, metí la mano dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta negra donde encontré un papel de mi mejor amiga Ángela, "se feliz, no te deprimas", de un momento comencé a llorar. No podía creer lo infantil que me había vuelto. Mira que renegar mí presente, que idiota.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo 16 difíciles años y comenzó a tener distintas ideas de los demás.

Mi patética vida no siempre fue amargura, aunque ahora solo me dedico a lograr lo que es muy fácil para mí y me evito el pesar de hacer bien las cosas, y por lo general he dado como un hecho que no lograre ni siquiera salir de este mugroso pueblo. Y tal pueblo lo llaman Hawthorne, Nevada. Así es vivo en Nevada, y para aquellos que no sepan nada de este estado, este pueblo ni siquiera está cerca de Las Vegas. Quizás más alejada de la sociedad normal no se puede estar.

Vivo con mis abuelos, Jeremy y Silvya. La historia de porque termine aquí es de hecho muy graciosa. Mi padre huyo de este bendito lugar por miedo a la paternidad y por explorar nuevos horizontes (yo no sé porque endemoniada suerte la gente tenía este sentimiento de cariño hacia lo desconocido), en tanto mi madre murió hace no más de 6 años, de cáncer en la sangre o Leucemia como sea mejor decirlo, da igual. Como sea ya me hice a la idea. De todos modos es el destino y nadie lo puede cambiar.

Aunque por el momento yo prefiero dormir ahora, ha sido un sábado agotador y no quiero pensar en más que el conciliar mí ya ligero sueño. Afortunadamente y para mí condenada suerte odio la lastima pero auto humillarse es mi deporte.

Que cansancio el trabajar en domingo, en un Mc Donald´s y en medio de la carretera. Lo peor es que la paga es un asco, por lo general el lugar se encuentra vacio y no vale la pena comer ahí ya que está lleno de polvo. Pero quién demonios querría comer una maldita hamburguesa en medio del desierto.

Llegue y comencé por colocarme el mandil de la empresa, en eso se me acerco Jessica, una compañera del trabajo.

-Que día más aburrido- dijo en tono irónico- no crees.

-Por supuesto, lo mismo de todos los malditos días- le conteste con carácter de pocos amigos.

En eso entro Lauren, otra compañera del trabajo, de hecho la encargada de caja.

-Han visto el día se ha nublado por completo- comento totalmente incrédula- no todos los días se ve algo así.

-Sera porque no eres de aquí linda- respondió Jessica en son de burla- eres nueva y crees que toda Nevada siempre va estar con sol, pero déjame infórmate que se llega a nublar y a veces ni el sol sale. Ah y por cierto deberías ver el espectáculo de los tornados son de otro mundo.

-Además ni Dios se atrevería a pasar a comer aquí por mucho que muera de hambre o de sed- inquirí.

-Toma aquella franela y comienza a limpiar las mesas- oí desde el fondo del pequeño local la voz de Mike que ya estaba más enojado que otra cosa.

-Ya voy- contesto Jessica y de inmediato volteo esos ojos de terrible indiferencia.

-¡Bella!, no te he dicho que cuando no haya clientes que atender…- no lo deje terminar la frase.

-Limpiara la más mínima y ridícula mancha de este cuchitril-conteste acabando con su inútil reproche.

-Parece que ya te aprendiste sus reclamaciones-susurro Lauren.

-Pues no sabe hacer nada más que quejarse- le dije- soy un blanco para sus ataques, como lo es Irak para E.U.A.

Mike regreso a su cuarto, donde se sentía más importante que nadie, ya que era el gerente lograba hacer lo que su gana le diera.

Antes él quería ser algo mas para mí. No lo deje. No deseaba a un meque trefe como novio, y él lo sabía por lo que nunca dejo de fastidiarme. Afortunadamente dejo de molestarme cuando Ben (amigo mío y novio de Ángela) le propino un par de balazos en la puerta de su garaje y lo dejo terriblemente asustado. Pobre iluso, nunca estaría con él ni aunque me lleve por cinco años, ni porque medio pueblo femenino lo desee como novio o yerno, ni porque tenga el mejor coche, o más dinero por ser el hijo del alcalde de Hawthorne.

En cuanto a mis compañeras de trabajo, Lauren llegaba a entenderme un poco mejor que Jessica, aunque las dos eran el mismo prototipo de chica (débiles, y controladas por la moda). No lograba entenderlas en absoluto, pero trataba de evitar esas cosas del feminismo superficial. No es que yo fuera una marimacha en proceso de convertirse en hombre, pero me resultaba más cómodo usar solo ropa más holgada y en negro (eso de tener que ver qué color combina con cual era demasiado frustrante). No era lo mío definitivamente.

En eso un sonido como de sorpresa me despertó de mi gran e inteligente pensamiento (nótese mi sarcasmo).

-¡¡Guuaau!!-Jessica se sobresalto- y esos lindos hombres que serán.

-Algunos rock stars por la vestimenta- completo Lauren.

-O modelos- continúo Jessica-o los dos.

Las dos estaban completamente entusiasmadas con la idea de atenderlos. Aun así me negué a mirarlos por el momento. Pero de repente en un solo instante en que volví la mirada a ese enorme cristal que simulaba una muralla de protección al exterior. Sin darme cuenta, la misma vida se encargo de hacerme saber lo idiota que he sido por dejar que mi vida se desperdiciara de tal manera que vivir no tenía sentido. Es como si existiera solo físicamente, pero mentalmente me encontraba navegando en aquel limbo de almas perdidas vagando sin sentido alguno sobre la tierra de los vivos. Era un alma en pena, era como si me hubiesen sometido al peor descanso ilimitado, donde aquellos hermosos seres humanos me hubieran rescatado de mi largo letargo. Esa ventana, si, esa ventana se volvió el televisor de mi vida y me mostro mi destino.

De la nada entre el slogan de Mc Donald´s y el letrero de "se solicita empleado de piso", logre ver sus siluetas acercarse a la puerta dispuestos a entrar. Eran la visión más hermosa que jamás haya pasado esa condenada puerta. Aquellos chicos de cabello cobrizo, casi dorado y con esa piel tan blanca (aun más blanca que la mía) simulando mármol fino, pero sus ojos, eran tan impresionantes, el mayor tenía los ojos color verde y su acompañante de color azul ambos con los ojos de una electricidad increíble. Eran esa clase de ser humano que por envidia nadie describe, y si lo hiciera tendría que crear una religión con su imagen y la tendrían que adorar como a la santa cruz; de hecho se debería propagar por el mundo como si fuese SIDA. Pero no me atreveré a llamarles nuevamente seres humanos (porque eran todo menos eso, a mi parecer), por lo cual solo me referiré a ellos por el momento como los hombres perfectos.

-No hay nada mejor que esta porquería-comento el hombre perfecto de los ojos verdes, con un desagrado y acidez en sus palabras- espero que mínimo tengan el suficiente dinero.

-Suenas como si fueses a robarles- respondió su acompañante-pero tiene toda la razón Edward, no hay ni siquiera bellas mujeres-esto estuvo acompañado por un análisis para todas y venía con un tono burlón.

-En fin- concluyo Edward- Jasper, toma mi chaqueta y busca eso. Quiero que lo compruebes por ti mismo.

Todas nos quedamos boquiabiertas. En eso con una entrada algo dramática (típico de Mike) que apenas salía del pequeño cuarto que tenía como gerencia, donde por cuestión de espacio, también era el cuarto de limpieza. De inmediato Mike ordeno que atendiéramos a los clientes. Lo cual a las tres nos sorprendió bastante ya que él nunca nos había pedido que atendiéramos a alguien en la mesa. Supongo que para el significaba una amenaza que a simple vista le causaba temor; un temor que por extrañas razones estos hombres le provocaban a cada instante, por su constante movimiento nervioso.

En un extraño pero necesario movimiento el joven de nombre Jasper se sentó en el lugar más cercano a la barra donde se atiende a la clientela. Lo insólito como ya había dicho es que parecía como que mentalmente el otro joven, Edward, le estuviera dando órdenes de hacerlo, la señal de que lo hiciera era casi invisible, yo incluso dude en creer que sucedió. Acto seguido Edward tomo asiento. Las mesas que eran de un color semi blanco, por el pasar del tiempo, hacia que sus vestimentas oscuras lucieran aun más increíbles. Pero lo blanco de sus pieles era la que me hacia tener regresiones acerca de mi madre antes de que muriera; ver esas pieles era como ver a mi mama acostada en su cama esperando a que la muerte viniera por ella y encontrara el descanso eterno. Si exacto piel como de muerto, eso era.

-Se supone que el pedido se debe de hacer en caja- susurro Jessica.

-No te parece absurdo algo así- contesto Jasper.

Era muy raro que el lograra escucharla ya que para empezar ella solo susurro, y luego estábamos algo alejadas de estos individuos. Y yo ni siquiera logre escucharla bien.

-Ahora solo queremos agua- ordeno Edward- y aprisa que el tiempo apremia.

-Pero deben cons…-fui interrumpida por Mike.

-Ve por el agua Bella- ordeno Mike al momento que señalaba la máquina de refrescos, ya comenzaba a notarse aun más nervioso.

-Pero…- proteste- ¿donde consigo el agua? - hable con hilo de voz.

-Busca el modo joven Bella- dijo altanero Jasper.

Con esfuerzo que sabrá Satanás de donde saque, fui a buscar esa bendita agua. Tuve que salir en busca de alguna tienda cercana que me pudiera dar esa maldita agua, porque obviamente, en el local agua limpia no había (a pesar de que estuve tan cerca de dárselas para no salir del restáurate). Después de casi veinte minutos logre llegar con dos botellas de agua de un almacén que solo contaba con lo básico.

Es insólito como estos locales lograban sobrevivir en lugares como este, solitarios y casi espeluznantes; estos casos se daban solamente si el local era herencia familiar o una cadena de suma importancia como lo es Mc Donald´s, pero en fin eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, nadie en su sano juicio, pondría locales en son de comercio, en medio de la nada. Y seguramente ninguna persona cuerda iría a pararse ahí ese condenado clima.

-Ya tengo el agua- le conteste a Mike.

-Pues sírveselas y encárgate de llevárselas- gritoneo, como si fuese más que obvio el asunto- tus amigas se han ido y solo quedamos nosotros atendiendo.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser posible- dije con un hilo de voz- que par de cobardes.

Pero desde el fondo unas voces tan refinadas (pero sin dejar de ser imponentes) llamaron para que alguien les atendiera inmediatamente.

-Seguimos esperando- la voz varonil del chico de los ojos azules era inconfundible- estamos a punto de largarnos.

-Enseguida- grite, mientras vertía el liquido en los vasos con el logo de la empresa.

Cuando entre y camine en dirección a su mesa, dispuesta a entregarles los vasos, sentí un terrible y alucinante escalofrió que quizás en toda mi absurda vida lograría describir o siquiera que era lo que lo causaba.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, ambos me miraron con un tremendo asombro (del cual quizás no lograban salir) y cuando deposite los vasos al mismo tiempo en su respectivo lugar, ambos hombres tomaron mis manos, cada uno con la que le correspondía y después se miraron entre ellos para luego volver a mirarme a mí.

-Vaya jovencita- reclamo petulante Jasper –si ese es el servicio que ofrecen prefiero ir a comer a Paris. De menos las mujeres ahí son más coquetas y carecen de servicio lento.

-¡¡Jasper!!- grito Edward bastante molesto- déjala, y mejor cállate que comienzas a enfadarme.

Era extraño como estos dos personajes se complementaban el uno al otro. Era como una balanza, donde Edward era el que perdía el control de una manera inigualable, mientras que Jasper era el clásico bromista al que deberían encerrar en un manicomio por desquiciado abusivo. Pero eso no era todo, también el que sabia controlarse más rápido era Edward, mientras que Jasper parecía que si llegase a enojarse le duraría días enteros. Aun así eran realmente atractivos para cualquiera.

-Lo peor es que ni siquiera respondes- exclamo Jasper es que eres inútil o incapacitada.

-No soy retrasada- conteste a gritos- tal vez sea lo más desagradable del lugar pero entiendo- pause un segundo y después proseguí- en cuanto a ti púber malcriado es que no eres lo suficientemente perspicaz como para entender que no me agradan los muchachos con tu actitud. Ahora si no es mucho molestar son diez dólares, los vas a pagar aquí o prefieres llevarme la contraria e ir a pagar a caja.

- ¡¡Bella!! Te puedes comportar- reclamo Mike luego de haber escuchado todos los grito desde su oficina- puedes dejar para luego tu papel de señorita actitud.

-No de ninguna manera- renegué de toda posibilidad de mostrar amabilidad a tan hermosos clientes- y sabes algo Mike Newton o Sr gerente o lo que se te dé la gana ser; RENUNCIO.

-Bella, ¡¡Bella!! –Rogaba apenado, mientras los cliente se quedaban atónitos ante el rostro que tenia- vuelve por favor. Te necesito y lo sabes. Lo siento mucho.

Yo escuchaba como iba rogando, mientras yo caminaba en dirección a los pequeños casilleros que se encontraban en el almacén donde se guardaban materiales para cocinar. Pero no pude evitar que seguirá como perro faldero tras de mi así que voltee la cara y le di frente a lo poco que quedo de la queja que había hecho.

-Sabes algo, ya estoy hasta la madre de ti, con un carajo, no te soporto ni a ti, ni a este trabajo, ni siquiera a esta maldita clientela, con una paga de mierda. No más desgraciado, y mejor tu los atiendes, que se ve que les tienes más paciencia, porque de la mía ya no queden ni despojos. Quedas advertido, no molestes más.

Me costaba respirar, y estaba realmente encabronada no daría oportunidad a nadie para que me traten como basura y me pisoteen como papel.

Oí algo a lo lejos que trono, pero me imagine que sería algún relámpago, por lo que no hice caso omiso.

Salí disparada de la puerta, mientras me colocaba mi chaqueta negra y me dirigía al estacionamiento de tamaño ridículo, ya que solo había espacio para cuatro automóviles; entre dos líneas amarillas que indicaban el límite para cada coche, se encontraba el auto más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Un Mustang color rojo, convertible, del 88, totalmente restaurado. Ese auto era un sueño, muy lejano he imposible para mí. Era un clásico al que había que alabar. Perfecto como sus dueños (suponía que era de ellos porque eran los únicos que se encontraban aun en el restaurante).

De repente comenzó a llover, pero no era cualquier lluvia, sino más bien como un diluvio. Comenzaba a empaparme y lucia como si hubiera entrado en una alberca con toda la ropa puesta, y tanto así con solo exponerme al diluvio por solo dos minutos. Corrí hacia la parada de autobús, pero yo sabía de antemano que el transporte tardaría alrededor de hora y media en llegar, así que me di otro momento a solas con ese increíble coche; cuando voltee la vista para observarlo nuevamente la lluvia con una escena como de cine logro que el carro luciera aun más increíble, ya que el agua amoldaba a la perfección su hermosa figura. A lo lejos logre percibir el sonido de un motor, así que di un giro a mi cabeza para ver si mi suerte comenzaba a cambiar y fuera el autobús que venía en mi dirección. Pero como siempre a mí la fortuna me aventaba una cubetada de agua helada. Era un automóvil cualquiera que pasaba por la carretera, quizás algunos turistas en dirección a Eikos (un buen lugar para hacer rapel y acampar, aunque algo frio). Era fácil atinar a tal conclusión por el equipo de acampar y los lazos que llevaban en el toldo de su automóvil negro.

Para matar el tiempo regrese la mirada al mustang, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa al no hallarlo. De todas las maneras posibles me hacia quemar las neuronas para saber donde demonios se encontraba aquella belleza, pero no logre atinar a ninguna respuesta. Ni el sonido del motor, o un indicio de las voces de los hermosos jóvenes, incluso el rechinar de llantas y su salida del estacionamiento.

-Te llevamos.

**EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

**(EDWARD)**

-Te llevamos- dije en son de invitación amistosa- te podemos dejar en tu casa para que no pesque un resfriado.

-No gracias, muy amable- contesto la chica, estaba nerviosa y castañeaba los diente del frio, aunque su actitud seguía presente.

-Vaya, ¿se te paso tu enojo?- Jasper ere el peor para entablar una charla o arreglar sus fechorías, aunque él sabía muy bien que su actitud en nada ayudaba.

-Ya basta Jasper no eres nada gracioso –le reclame.

-Ok, perdón Edward, los siento- contesto el aludido.

Mire a la chica más detenidamente, solo para darme cuenta de muchos detalles que ya con anterioridad había notado, pero no había apreciado. Desde afuera del auto, con toda esa lluvia mojándola parecía un ángel de piel pálida y vestimenta negra. El cabello lo tenia de un color peculiar, porque de las puntas era de color rojizo mientras que el resto era negro azabache; sus ojos eran los que más me impactaron ya que su color era de un purpura exótico en combinación con verde, e hicieron que cayera en cuenta de que era ella lo que estaba buscando; el cuerpo que poseía era el de una diosa, a pesar de los años que aparentaba (que a mi parecer era como de dieciséis años), las facciones de su rostro eran tan finas y adecuadas para ella, como si solo ella tuviera la oportunidad de lucir tan perfecta a los ojos de todos; su altura no rebasaba el metro setenta (que para mí no era muy alta, ya que yo mido un metro noventa), lo más lindo y quizás lo que la hacía lucir aun más delicada era que tanto sus manos como sus pies eran realmente pequeños. Era bastante apetecible. Pareciera que le mismo amor se hubiera encargado de dibujar cada una de sus facciones. Solo me venía una palabra a la mente. Perfecta.

-Entonces, ¿vienes?- volví a preguntar- en serio que te vas a enfermar.

En ese momento en su mente escuche lo que ella estaba pensando (tengo el don de leer las mente al igual que Jasper). "El maldito autobús no va a llegar", luego suspiro. "Una hora más, mi abuelo me va a asesinar", y de nuevo suspiro con desgane.

-¿Piensa esperar una hora en el frio o vas a venir Bella?- dije mientras Jasper salía del auto, en señal de haberme leído la mente y entender que quería que abriera la puerta de la parte trasera para ella- vas a llegar tarde a tu casa y te van a regañar.

-Tienes razón- suspiro- pero que les quede claro que no voy a hacer nada que esté en contra de mis principios, o algo por el estilo.

-Nos quedo claro, pero ahora solo limítate a subir al coche que yo también me estoy mojando- manifestó Jasper desesperado por la actitud de Bella– vamos ¿quieres?

Ella subió a la parte trasera y se acomodo en el asiento de cuero, el cual le amoldo a sus perfectas curvas. Esto me llamo mucho la atención, y no solo a mi sino también a mi acompañante, que por mucho que estuviéramos muertos, lográbamos sentir ese calor como de deseo carnal; lo cual era muy grosero de nuestra parte. En instantes ambos nos sobresaltamos, Bella decía para sí. "Vaya par de tipos, que mala suerte que no sea lo suficiente parar ellos, pero si no me los tiraba ahora mismo". Uff, increíble. Pero lamentablemente lo acomplejada lo seguía teniendo.

-No deseas quitarte esa chaqueta, está muy mojada- dije dubitativo, ya que no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar- te puedo dar la mía si a si lo deseas.

-No gracias, me encuentro bien- contesto todavía castañeando esos dientes que lucían tan parejos y del color de las perlas- estoy bien no hace falta.

-No le ofrezcas nada aun- Jasper como siempre arruinaba las sorpresas- la va a necesitar para después, mejor quítatela o ahora que bajemos la vas a mojar, y debes mantenerla seca, para ella.

-De que está hablando me harías el grandísimo favor de decirme- me miro a los ojos con claro desagrado y una acidez en su voz que para un masoquista como yo adoraría- me están poniendo nerviosa, y soy realmente muy buena gritando, aparte la gente en este lugar me conoce.

-¡Te puedes callar!- el desagrado de sus insulsas amenazas me habían irritado tanto que las ganas de gritarle se me escaparon de la boca- perdón; no hagas eso que nadie te va a hacer daño. ¿Te quedo claro?- ya no tenía más que decirle, realmente trataba de calmarme para no perder el control de la situación, así que mi voz se torno solo un fantasmas del grito que le había propinado hacia unos segundos atrás.

Nos detuvimos frente a la bodega de una antigua fábrica abandonada. No era el momento para bajar del auto, todavía teníamos que hacerla caer en cuenta que lo que le iba a suceder no era malo, o algo que la fuera a perjudicar.

Mi plan era llevarla a una fábrica de textiles, donde había restos de telas en el estacionamiento. El exterior era totalmente un lote baldío, las ventanas estaban totalmente rotas, y había tantos grafitis que era ya muy difícil percatarse de que el color real era gris. De ante mano sabia que ella se aterraría con la idea de entrar en aquel lugar, incluso me atrevo a mencionar que si yo fuera humano también me encontraría horrorizado. Y aunque tenía en cuenta su miedo, y de hecho yo mismo le tengo consideración y me apena verla triste y asustada, muy en mi interior la deseaba para mi, y en la mente de mi acompañante la misma idea le asaltaba el pensamiento. Nuestra para toda la vida, nuestra en todas las formas existentes y pronto a existir. Nuestra como nunca nadie podría entregarse a su ser amado. Y para su mala suerte esta era la única manera de que así suceda. Que se dé cuenta de sus dones.

Después de tanto esperarla decidí que era el momento de que se enfrentara a su destino. Casi de inmediato (no tan rápido para que no se asustara y juzgara lo que soy realmente) abrí la puerta de atrás para que saliera, pero Bella se negaba una y otra vez (supuse que con el tiempo que le había otorgado se le calmarían los nervios) hasta que Jasper con su don del convencimiento logro sacarla, pero casi inanimada como si solo fuese el cuerpo el que nos obedeció y no su mente. "Malditos, ¿porque es que no me puedo oponer a sus órdenes?", "Parece que no tuviera voluntad propia", "Me he vuelto tan inútil, es como si todo lo que mi abuelo me decía se volviera real", "no es que me asuste la situación pero es que no creo que haya sido por el incidente de el restaurante, porque de ser así bien merecido me lo tengo, si he de morir, que así sea, pero que sea ya". ¿Esta chica jamás dejaba de pensar?, todo lo tenía que meditar consigo para después ponerse hipótesis, y luego ver si ella fue la culpable (ni siquiera se ponía a pensar que alguien más tuviera que ver con estos pequeños grades problemas). Se transformo en la mente más compleja que en toda mi vida hubiese leído. La única manera en que ella impide que su mente sea un libro abierto como el de los demás es que cuando entra en trance me es imposible leérsela.

Caminamos en dirección a la entrada de dos puertas que se abrían empujándolas, cuando logramos entrar, el olor a podredumbre lograba penetrar el sentido del olfato hasta que dejaba casi embriagado de tan fétido olor. Era como una combinación de humedad con moho y salitre, quizás en algún momento, muy en el pasado hubo pordioseros que llegaron a morir aquí. Y es que era una mescolanza de aromas tan desagradables.

En el interior del lugar había cientos de cajas de cartón con pedazos de tela, algunas incluso con polillas, el techo era como de lámina por lo que con el calor de las tardes y la humedad que dejaban las lluvias, hacían lucir al lugar como si entráramos en un cuerpo en descomposición. La lámina tenía tantos agujeros, por lo que el lugar estaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia de la tarde. El frio calaba los huesos, y de no ser un fenómeno, lo sentiría.

Nos colocamos frente a un poste de metal, el cual, supongo sostenía lo que quedaba de la construcción. Ambos miramos a Bella a los ojos, lo que le provoco un notable temblor.

-Ahora vas a tener que hacer lo mismo que hiciste en el restaurante- Jasper ya se encontraba totalmente emocionado con la idea de saber más sobre lo que le había contado sobre el dije y la relación que Bella tiene con este- por favor, te lo ruego hazlo de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste dentro del restaurante?- dije en tono amable para no alarmarla- podrías volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué demonios habla?- pregunto dubitativa- ¿se refieren a lo del mi manera de actuar con ustedes?, si es así, realmente no me siento culpable, y si me van a hacer algo, háganlo de una buena vez.

-No, y no seas ten engreída, parece que te causa placer que te vayamos a lastimar- le conteste siguiéndole ese tonto juego.

-Pues algo así- suspiro- aunque pensándolo bien, hasta un pequeño orgasmo tuve- dijo con un gemido fingido que logro estremecernos, y sin dejar ese sarcasmo, y acercándose aun más a mí.

-No es sobre eso sobre lo que nos estemos refiriendo- le interrumpí- es sobre lo que hiciste con el vaso de la cafetera y sobre el incendio de la misma.

-Fue increíble- comento emocionado Jasper- he visto gente con la habilidad de la telequinesis, incluso en el pasado vi a muchos brujos quemar cosa usando solo la vista. Pero hacerlo al mismo tiempo, eso sí que es de otro mundo.

-¿A que te refiere con eso?- Bella respondió a la ofensiva, ya entrando más en sospecha y curiosidad y dejando a un lado su altanería- ¿has dicho que soy una bruja y no obstante un fenómeno?- ahogo su reclamación en un grito que se volvió un balbuceo, pero afortunadamente si separarse de mí.

-Sí, pero ustedes ya basta de tanto coqueteo- dijo burlón Jasper, y en ansias de ver aquellos poderes de esta chica- ¿la vas a provocar?, porque al parecer es la única manera de que lo haga.

-Todo a su momento Jasper, primero deja que le enseñe la razón de porque la búsqueda y mi emoción por descubrirla- recalque para que dejara de lado su maldita ansiedad.

Del bolsillo de mis pantalones de gabardina negros, saque el dije que ordene a Jasper, sacara cuando estábamos en el restaurante. Acto seguido se lo mostré a Bella y ella tuvo una increíble mezcolanza de pensamientos encontrados. "¿Como lo hizo?", "¿en qué momento?", "será que alguna vez…", "no, es imposible, nunca lo haría", "aunque, bueno en esos momentos… hasta el nombre olvido", "pero lo dudo". Vaya que era tan extraño como esta joven lograba sacarme de mis casillas con sus pensamientos, lograba alborotar cada una de mis neuronas. Había momentos en los que pensaba por dos, era como si tuviera una batalla dentro de esa cabecita. Esto hacia que quisiera tenerla para mí, desearla aun más que la misma sangre. Bella seguía analizando el dije. Lo abrí para que viese la foto que tenia, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en enojo, y en un arrebato de coraje la arranco de mi mano, pero en su desatinado movimiento el dije salió volando. De suerte Jasper reacciono y corrió así la dirección donde se supone caería el collar. Fue entonces cuando ella nuevamente entro en pánico, odio que lo haga porque su reacción es quedarse pasmada y no decir nada, además que viene el problema de no poder leerle esa enredada mente.

-Soy yo, ¿Cómo sucedió?- dijo incrédula ante lo que tenia aquel dije- esa soy yo, es imposible, nunca pierdo el conocimiento de esa manera, a menos que… Pero lo dudo nunca caigo así.

¿Drogas? Lo que acabamos de leerle en la mente es verdad. ¿Drogas? Increíble, esta chica realmente estaba muy jodida, y no le tenía el más mínimo respeto a lo que a nosotros injustamente nos arrebataron hace tantos años. La vida.

-¿Qué tú haces qué?- respondió Jasper impresionado- Bueno eso no es nuestro asunto. Preocúpate por lo que te vamos a decir después.

-Déjala- le gruñí a Jasper-no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero… sinceramente, es que no te puedes respetar, ¿estás loca o algo así?-vaya que me había sorprendido sus actos tan inmaduros- En fin, pero basta de tus vicios ¿sorprendida?- la tome de la mano y de inmediato la coloque en mi hombro para animarla a que me abrazara- te puedo explicar todo si así lo deseas. No te limites en tus preguntas.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar, y claro como la iba a hacer si casi la hago llorar de la tristeza, realmente ella se dio cuenta de lo que le estábamos hablando y se percato de que era por sus adicciones, y de menos asimilo que atinamos con esa idea porque sus palabras tal cual las dijo, hasta un sordo las interpretaba como drogadicción.

-Parece que la mataste de un susto- Jasper no dejaba de reírse y de burlarse de ella- eres un bastardo, y ahora, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer con el cadáver?

-¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca?- de la nada Bella ya había reaccionado- ¿Cómo lo lograste?, es que no le encuentro sentido, en qué momento sucedió, mi madre no puede ser porque ella no se parecía en nada a mí, y luego esa ropa, es que… demonios, ¿que eres?, ¿que buscas?, ¿es por esto que me buscabas?, ¿por esto llegaste a mitad del la nada?, porque por un mísero vaso de agua lo dudo. ¡MIERDA!

-¿Te puedes calmar? Por favor-trataba de tranquilizarla- no te dramatices, solo pregúntame lo que me tengas que pregunta, y toma un poco de aire que comienzas a ponerte morada.

-¿Sabes…- nos miro a ambos- no, los dos, saben algo, lo de bastardo se queda corto, no, los dos son unos cabrones, unos imbéciles, unos maricones. Y de hecho yo me largo. ¡Adiós!.

-¡No!- corrí hacia la dirección donde ella se detuvo- detente, no lo hagas, tarde siglos para encontrar a alguien con tu sangre. Alguien descendiente de los Gwendal o los Byron.

-¿De quién demonios estás hablando?– gruño mientras volteaba en dirección a donde yo estaba- explícame que no te estoy entendiendo. Para empezar mi apellido es Swa…

-Ya sé que tu apellido es Swan- le tome nuevamente de la manos- pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte. Puedes dejar a un lado ese drama tuyo y escucharme solo un minuto.

-No, no quiero- contesto- y no lo voy a aceptar, no quiero escuchar nada de un tal Guindal o Bearon, ¿y sabes porque?, porque me importan un enorme y reverendo carajo.

-Me vas a escuchar quieras o no- le dije gritando y la arroje a un muro donde la aprese para que no se pudiese mover- me vas a obedecer, y sabes porque- dije sarcástico y con una carcajada- porque tu a mí también me importas un reverendo carajo, ya me traes harto maldita.

-¡Edward!- me grito Jasper- no se trata de asustarla si no de…

-¡Cállate bastardo, hijo de puta- reclamo Bella- no estoy asustada, estoy muy encabronada, y de poder matarlos así lo hacía.

-¿Ah sí?, y ¿Cómo?- la rete- deseo verte con todo mi negro y muerto corazón. Eso que sería realmente muy excitante- mientras decía esto me le acercaba cada vez más en dirección a su hermoso rostro, quedando a unos dos escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-No me retes- al momento de decir esto sus ojos se transformaron, y dejando de lado el hermoso color purpura, cambiaron a un color carmín; su respiración se hizo más acelerada-. Son unos bastardos, mal nacidos y me las van a pagar.

Después de haber repetido estas palabras (y digo repetir porque con anterioridad ya nos las había dicho), todo el ambiente del almacén se había alterado, el ambiente ya era muy denso, y me costaba pensar o si quiera razonar algo que solo fuera mi asombro al ver lo que esta hermosa chica había logrado. Un bote grande de butano estallo cerca del material textil que se encontraba en unas cajas de cartón cercanas a nosotros y los restos de telas quedaron en el aire suspendidos como si hubiera alguien que los estuviera sosteniendo. De inmediato cubrí a Bella con mis brazos simulando un escudo y Jasper logro ocultarse detrás de un poste. Afortunadamente para lo que quedaba del almacén, la mayoría de las cosas se encontraban húmedas por la lluvia de la tarde.

¿Qué si me moría de ver este increíble espectáculo?, pero por supuesto. Era todo lo que estaba esperando desde que tengo uso de razón, imaginar en todo lo que ella podría hacer si tan solo la convirtiera en uno de nosotros. Me ilusionaba tal idea, era, delirante, excitante, me estaba volviendo loco el simple hecho de pensar en esa situación. La quería visualizar así, deseaba ser una persona con el don de adivinar el futuro, o de moldearlo a mi manera. Solo por el simple hecho de querer ver a ese ángel hacerse más poderoso e irremediablemente mía. Mía como ninguna otra, se estaba volviendo mi obsesión y sabía que no descansaría hasta tenerla conmigo, en mis brazos, para siempre mía. Sonara extraño pero no me sentía así desde que estuve con aquella mujer del retrato. Esme. Ella siempre fue tan igual y tan diferente a Bella.

-Me largo- Bella salió del almacén, al parecer la lluvia ya había parado pero hacia mucho frio, y aun había relámpagos-. No sé que sean o que jodidos quieran, pero no voy a formar parte de su juego maniaco depresivo. No es coherente y no los quiero cerca de mí para nada. De hecho no caminen, no respiren, ni siquiera se atrevan a pensar cerca o sobre mí. Les quedo claro- al parecer no se percato del daño que le causo al almacén-.

-Por supuesto- contesto Jasper altanero- pero ese tratado se acaba cuando nosotros queramos, y nos volveremos a ver, quieras o no. Somos tu DESTINO, y no te vas a deshacer de nosotros tan fácil. ¿Te quedo claro?

-Ya descubriste lo que realmente eres Bella- reclame, y ella se detuvo en una esquina pero sin darme la cara- no reniegues tu presente. Eso es lo que eres y lo serás para siempre. Incluso me atrevo a decir que esto ya lo sabías hace mucho tiempo. Diez años para ser exactos. ¿No es así? Pero por miedo no dijiste nada. Tu familia se tacha de ser muy católica, vas a misa cada domingo rezándole a Dios que te quite esta maldición, pero te has dado cuenta que tus plegarias no son escuchadas. Sufres días enteros. Tienes que darte cuenta que yo soy tu solución, desde que pase por las puertas de ese condenado restaurante, lo notaste, sabías que tu vida daría un cambio total y que quizás era lo que siempre estuviste esperando.

Cuando termine de decir esto ella solo comenzó a caminar por la acera. Corrí tras ella y la detuve, le dije que esperara y me dirigí hacia el auto para sacar la chaqueta seca. Se la entregue y le dije que se la pusiera, repitiendo que le daría un resfriado por el frio que se sentía.

Antes de que siguiera caminando le dije que si la acompañaba lo que restaba de camino hacia su casa, Bella accedió. Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza "tendrás que regresar lo más antes posible", "yo aquí te espero".

Bella se encamino antes que yo, para que luego yo la alcanzara después. La plática fue nula, no decíamos nada, solo nos mirábamos. Lo que ella no sabía era que yo podía leerle la mente. "¿Porque todo lo que este idiota dijo tiene tanto sentido para mí, porqué es que me infringe tanto miedo y a la vez tanta curiosidad?". La curiosidad de saber qué es lo que tramaba tan complicada mentecita me estaba matando. "¿Por qué es que siento una inmensa atracción hacia estos hombres?; ¿será porque siempre he estado sola?; sola, sola, sola; nunca nadie se ha preguntado por lo que yo estoy pasando o lo que estoy sintiendo, o siquiera preguntado por cómo me siento hoy; nunca nadie; ¿Qué es lo que no logro entender?, si todo esta tan claro; no, no lo es". Vaya como demonios hacerla parar, era como leerla la mente a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero aun así era ahora mi pequeña obsesión.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña de solo un piso, de color azul claro y con la puerta de color blanco; solo tenía dos ventanas que daban a la calle.

-Gracias- dijo como final-. Yo no sé si quieran volver a verme, y en todo caso que lo quieran hacer, pues búsquenme. ¿Sí? Cuídate.

¿Se había tranquilizado?, todo fue tan extraño, como si tuviese que consultar estas tonterías entre ellas y sola las resolviera. Me estaba sorprendiendo su autocontrol y luego su manera de estallar, era delirante verla actuar así. La deseo con todo mi corazón.

Cuando ella hubo entrado a su casa, lo único que logre ver fue a su abuelo que tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Y de repente las cortinas se cerraron.

-Sabes que no soporto tus retrasos- una pausa- ¿Me estás oyendo?


	2. Mi desdicha

Mi desdicha

(Bella)

Entre a mi casa y para mi desgracia y mala suerte el que me recibió fue mi abuelo. Se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana con la cortina abierta para poder ver cuando yo llegara y ver con quien llegaba. Vaya que era un fastidio, pero era mi abuelo que el que mantenía y pagaba todos mis estudios; prácticamente se volvió como un padre (que no tiene esperanzas en su hija, pero aun así la mantiene).

De fortuna Edward ya se había marchado, y no me causarían problemas. Un asunto menos del cual preocuparme.

-Sabes que no soporto tus retrasos- reclamo molesto- ¿Me estás oyendo?

-Sí- realmente ni siquiera le estaba poniendo- lo que pasa es que ando algo fatigada, y creo que pescare un resfriado.

-Mira Isabella Marie Swan- vaya que cuando hacia esto era porque realmente estaba enfadado- no solo le costaste la vida a tu madre, sino que ahora nos la estas fastidiando a Silvya y a mí.

-Lo sé, y lo siento muchísimo- hice una mueca en señal de decepción, claro que me frustraba que Jeremy me hablara así, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

-¿Jeremy?– la dulce y frágil voz de mi abuelita se oyó desde el fondo del pasillo- ¿ya llego mi pequeño ángel?, es que comienzo a tener un poco de sueño, y venia a avisarte que mejor la esperas tu so…

-Ya está aquí- grito Jeremy en un tono tan dulce, un tono que solo usaba para mi abuela- ven a verla para que estés más tranquila.

-Me habías preocupado hija- me tomo de las manos para luego abrazarme por la cintura- es la segunda vez que llegas tarde y te puede pasar algo.

-Perdóname abuelita- realmente lo sentía, odiaba que mi abuelita se sintiera mal por mi causa- es solo que tuve un mal día.

-A si, ¿y qué sucedió?- me pregunto Jeremy, pero sin una pisca de curiosidad, más bien era una pregunta más como obligación.

-Renuncie al trabajo- dije de golpe, de ante mano sabia que mi abuelo se enojaría mucho conmigo- y no le pedí mi liquidación.

-¿Qué no hiciste qué?- sabia que se enojaría, su grito se pudo haber oído a cinco kilometro a la redonda- ¿eres tonta o qué?

-No, no es, eso es solo que…- no sabía que más decir, realmente estaba comenzando a sentirme muy mal- ¿me puedo ir a mi habitación?, es que realmente quiero, digo tengo sueño.

-Ve te empiezas a ver muy mal- confeso mi abuelita, que también se empezaba a ver cansada- ve acá y dale un gran abrazo a tu abuela.

-¿Vas a dejar que esto se quede así?- mi abuelo realmente no soportaba que la que tuviera la última palabra fuera Silvya- eres imposible mujer, unos ojos de enferma fingida y te doblegas ante la situación.

-No es doblegarme, es solo que realmente se ve que se va a enfermar- mi abuelita siempre buscaba la manera de defenderme-. Además te puedo asegurar que tardo en llegar porque el camión no pasaba y de la desesperación camino hacia acá con toda esa lluvia. ¿No es así como sucedió hija?

-Si abue, pero enserio que quiero ir a dormir- aunque sinceramente no lograría conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que había pasado en el día.

-Ve anda, no le hagas caso al cascarrabias de tu abuelo- me abrazo y me encamino a las escaleras- anda, duerme.

-ok, gracias- dije como diez escalones ya arriba-. Ah y perdón, enserio perdón.

Entre en mi habitación para tranquilizarme un poco, ya que me encontraba muy impresionada y asustada. Lo único que logre hacer fue acostarme en mi cama y tratar de tranquilizarme. Llore. Llore como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. No me imaginaba cuanto me iba a afectar la idea de no ser normal y poder tener paz en mi ya desdichada vida.

Me asome por la ventana que daba en dirección a la carretera. Hubo un momento imagine haber visto a estos dos chicos tan misteriosos. Quise suponer en un momento que eran esos hermosos y misteriosos jóvenes "Edward y Jasper". Sus nombres me resultaban de un atractivo impresionante. Y en especial me atraía la idea de saber más acerca de su vida, si más de ellos.

Me acomode en mi cama. Del lado derecho estaba un pequeño mueble. Tome del cajón superior mi mp3 y me ubique en la carpeta donde solo tenía música de piano (soy muy mala para recordar nombres y más cuando se tratan de músicos contemporáneos). Hay una en especial que me cautivo cuando mi madre murió y quizás esa fue la primera vez que la oí pero esta vez lo logre escuchar, todo lo contrario a solo oírla. La frustración de ser tan inútil para arruinar mi vida y mi futuro se estaba volviendo mi desdicha. Suponiendo que debía arreglar los insultos que les propine a aquellos chicos, y de alguna manera pedirles perdón me estaba asaltando la mente. Si quería que mi vida dejara de ser tan inservible y que mis hombres misteriosos regresaran a mi vida dichosos de volver a verme tenía que pedirles perdón, y así aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas. Sí, eso es lo que deseo, que me acepten en sus vidas, ellos son la respuesta a mis plegarias. Y dudo mucho que haya sido dios quien mando a estos hombres simulando ser humanos pero con cara de ángeles.

En cuanto a mi batalla mental. Me estaba volviendo una falsa por renegar mi futuro y presente. Y vaya que sí lo era, miedosa y cobarde, una idiota por querer ocultar algo que quizás jamás dejare de ser, y convenciendo a la gente de mi normalidad inventada. Pero la cosa se ponía peor, porque, ellos, Edward y Jasper, consideran que esto es increíble, podía ver su inesperada reacción como de emoción mezclado con excitación, como si un pobre mendigo hallara oro puro y deseara poseerle, presumirle y hasta adornarlo, así es como ellos me miraban, como si casi fuera perfecta pero solo me faltara algo, un don más.

De repente a mi mente vinieron tantas palabras que a mi parecer no venían al caso. Magia, brujería, posesión, inmortalidad, belleza, sangre; un demonio. De la nada me halle en una profunda pesadilla, algo o alguien me perseguía era totalmente oscuro por lo que no logre visualizarlo bien, pero todo cambio cuando llegue al restaurant y me vi ahí, era como si lograra ver todo lo que estaba haciendo pero desde una perspectiva diferente, como si estuviera en alguna parte escondida en el techo. Un grito. "RENUNCIO", mire en dirección a donde se encontraba Mike y me percate de que el vaso definitivamente había estallado, para luego seguir la cafetera, de la cual salieron unas cuantas llamas y luego estallo. Me parecía extraño ya que esos aparatos no estallan a menos que allá un corto circuito, pero aun así no lo haría de esa manera. Me traslade a otro sueño, ahora estaba en el almacén de telas y nuevamente logre mirar desde arriba. Yo otra vez, el momento en que Edward me cubrió y justo en cual yo pierdo la razón. Fuego, humo, telas, pedazos de madera incluso pedazos de poste grandes, ¿flotando?, como demonios sucede eso, era como si alguien los detuviera y los dejara suspendidos en el aire, como si la gravedad no existiera.

-¡Todo eso lo hice yo!- exclame en un grito ahogado, ya que sentí unas manos que me taparon la boca inmediatamente-.

-Sí, así es hermosa- era Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Yo recordaba vagamente haber dormido con la ropa que tenía en la tarde, y ahora solo llevaba unos pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes color negra-. Yo te cambie. ¿Te molesta?

-Supongo que no- conteste atónita- gracias.

-Te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo- manifestó curioso ante lo que respondería-. Digo puedo dormir en el suelo, la idea es no perderte de vista. ¿Sí?

-Y ¿seguro que es lo que quieres?- pregunte esperando que su respuesta fuera asertiva-. Dependiendo que respondas será lo que te diga.

-Eso es lo que realmente quiero, estar contigo.

-Ok, pero no vamos a hablar porque quiero dormir- ya se daba a notar en mi rostro el cansancio-. Pero espera.

Tome del armario de pasillo una cobija y una almohada. Las coloque en el suelo simulando una cama.

-No es necesario esto- contesto Edward- En serio, yo realmente no duermo mucho y menos en la noche.

-Vaya, que extraño- respondí a su comentario- no importa, aun así descansa, lo necesitas, y como presumes de tu espantoso insomnio, velaras mi sueño.

-Está bien. Perfecto, de eso me encargo yo señorita. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana extraño.

Desperté con la idea de que tuve el sueño más hermoso de toda mi vida, ese maravilloso hombre, Edward, me cuido mientras dormía. Y yo era muy feliz. Me sentía diferente en una muy buena manera, me sentía yo, al fin. Pero lamentablemente en mi habitación no había nadie. Solo estaba yo, no había rastro de cobija alguna que denotara que él estuvo ahí. Aunque el sueño fue increíble.

Tome lo primero que encontré en mi guardarropas, y me lo puso casi de inmediato, ya me quería ir a la escuela para contarle todo a mi mejor amiga. Ángela sí que emocionaría. Como siempre y desde que la muerte de mi mama visto de negro. Y hoy no sería la excepción. Baje lo más rápido las escaleras, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa al chocar con mi abuelo.

-Ve de inmediato a la cocina tu abuela te necesita- su tono de voz era muy amenazante- no demores, y dile que ya me fui.

De un portazo cerró la puerta de la entrada y dio unas cinco zancadas en a su camioneta.

-Vaya que está enojado- la inconfundible voz de mi abuelita me susurro a mis espaldas-. Mejor ven, a ver si así se te quita el mal sabor de boca, porque tu abuelo es el mejor cuando de hacer sentir miserable se trata.

-Si- conteste con una risa que casi se vuelve carcajada- vamos no hay que demorar que hoy me quiero ir temprano.

-A sí, y ¿a qué se debe?- me pregunto curiosa-. Ah un chico, ¿no es así?

-Algo similar. Pero no tanto- vaya que era muy astuta- vamos anda.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina donde había centenares de fotografías. Una en especial me llamo la atención. Era una mujer muy hermosa, casi tan parecida a mí. Recordé aquel Dije, la foto en donde sin razón alguna estaba yo. O alguien que simulaba ser yo, o alguien a quien le usurpe el lugar. No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que Edward me buscaba por eso y este era un muy buen pretexto para buscarlo. No dude y le pedí la foto a mi abuelita, pero no sin antes preguntar quién era.

-¿Puedo tomar esta para mí?- sabía que no me la negaría y puse cara de perrito faldero-.

-Tómala- dijo en tono derrotista-. Nunca te puedo negar nada.

-Gracias- anuncie entusiasmada- ahora, la pregunta obligada.

-Sabia que lo harías- contesto como si fuera más que obvio-. El porqué te pareces a ella.

-Exacto- respondí con mera curiosidad y con un brillo de emoción ante lo desconocido-. ¿Qué es ella de mi y como se llama?

-Ella es tu tátara abuela- manifestó con orgullo y con decoro- se llama Esme Ann Plantt.

-¿Y porque tiene el apellido diferente al de nosotras?- quise averiguar un poco más acerca de esta misteriosa mujer-.

-Ah, hija cuando te casas muchas cosas cambian y una de ellas es el apellido. Así le sucedió a su madre. Hemos sido una generación de puras mujeres. Tú sabrás muy bien.

-¿Y qué paso con ella después?- tenía que interrogarla todo lo posible, aunque pareciera insistente y molesta-. Vamos anda dime.

-Pues creo que después del tercer esposo y dos hijos murió- señalo vacilante- de los cuales uno de ellos fue mujer, tu bisabuela, luego yo, y tu madre y así consecutivamente, todas siendo madres muy jóvenes. En lo que a Esme respecta te estaría hablando de finales de 1895.

-Aunque bueno la única gran diferencia entre ustedes dos es que ella tenía su cabello de color caramelo, pero por lo demás eres idéntica a ella ya que tienen los ojos de color purpura, la piel pálida que brilla en la luz del sol, y esos círculos púrpuras bajo sus ojos. Tienen cara en forma de corazón, delgada y suave.

-Vaya, genial- realmente lo era y no podía ocultar mi asombro, pero esto que tiene que ver con Edward- gracias eres muy amable.

Se oyó un estruendoso claxon y de inmediato tome una manzana para comer en el camino. Me despedí de mi abuela con un beso y un abrazo. Salí tan rápido de la casa que casi caigo en las rosas rojas de mi abuela. Logre agarrar equilibrio y seguí. Subí al autobús y tome el mismo asiento, el tercero del lado derecho. Era ritual hacer esto para guardarle lugar a Ángela. Ella sube dos cuadras después.

-Hola, buen lunes querida Bella- dijo en tono burlón Ángela-. ¿La misma mierda de siempre?

-La traes, estoy algo nerviosa, ansiosa y demás y la necesito- manifesté casi al borde de la exaltación- . Dime que sí.

-Pos supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? A la hora de literatura nos fugamos a donde siempre.

Se acomodo en su lugar y ambas nos acurrucamos, ya que el día estaba algo frio. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, el gran letrero "HAWTHORNE HIGH SCHOOL" que se encontraba en la parte superior de la entrada, anunciaba que otra semana más de calvario nos atormentaría de nuevo. Caminas en dirección a esta, claro tomada de la mano de Ángela. Nos adentramos a aquel umbral del aburrimiento (y es solo que mi querido lector, no te has sentido frutado por un día así de monótono en tu vida), mi plan era tomar con calma mi problema y no denotar mi ya trauman te ansiedad. La primera clase la tuvimos separadas, y dura alrededor de dos horas. Luego la segunda, de la misma forma, separadas, pero a la tercera, literatura, nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para ir a el estacionamiento (que como sabrán entre clases siempre esta solo) iríamos a drogarnos.

-Vamos… ahora corre- mencionamos las dos al mismo tiempo, nuestra huida fue tan cómica que quizás hasta el maestro pensó que era broma pero como vio que no regresamos mando a Ben a buscarnos, lamentablemente y para la mala fortuna del profesor y como ya había dicho con anterioridad Ben es novio de Ángela y no la delataría además de que es mi mejor amigo-.

-Ahora sí, esto está mejor- articulo Ben con una agitación impresiónate.

-Ciertamente mi querido amigo- afirme enardecida.

Nos escondimos atrás de un Tsuro verde como del 90. Realmente era un cacharro espantoso, no daría nada por él y más que nada porque era el coche de la arrogante de Jessica. De tal manera que no perdí el tiempo y le hice dos notorios raspones a la pintura para que la perra llorara lagrimas de sangre, me parecía una venganza justa por haberme dejado sola con el mentecato de Mike. En cuanto a Lauren ya vería como iba a pagar la zorra esa. Me las ingeniaría y tendría una gran idea gracias a mi siempre amiga mariguana y cocaína. Sera pura imaginación. Inhale un poco de esto fume un poco del otro, y la lluvia de ideas llego; una gran paliza, veneno, algún laxante fuerte, un gran chisme, hacer que un vago la siga para que abuse de ella; genial, soy genial.

-Bella!! Despierta perra te quedaste en tu alucine, eres una pendeja- Ángela no podía articular palabra alguna y eso fue lo más graciosa que he visto en toda mi existencia.

-Saben mi vida es un completo asco- declare entre sollozos- mi perra vida apesta tanto que hasta solo de olerla los cadáveres reviven y huyen. Qué horror.

-Pues eres tan desdichada que tu caso me da tanta pena- respondió Ben acto seguido me abrazo y me beso en los labios-.

-¿Sabes que te pasa?, que necesitas sexo- menciono Ángela convencida- te pudo prestar a mí novio una noche y su amanecer si así lo deseas. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Claro yo puedo ayudar, no hay problema alguno- contesto tan tranquilo- para mi va a ser un placer ser el primero.

-Lo voy a pensar, quizás sea la única opción no quiero ser virgen a los dieciocho- realmente lo estaba considerando y no me parecía mala la idea-.

El que sea drogadicta no significa que coja con el primer lame culos que se me cruce, y además no soy una cualquier de hecho los hombre y las mujeres me temen. Pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas del suelo y nos las colocamos en los hombros para luego caminar en dirección a la entrada trasera e irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Ninguno tenía trabajo. Preferí caminar en la carretera en vez de que me llevara el autobús. Tenía ganas de reflexionar.


	3. Enfrentémoslo

Enfrentémoslo.

Camine sin rumbo fijo, ya era muy tarde pero aun así no tenía tantas ganas de llegar a mi casa a hacer nada así que tome una pequeña parada en un cactus donde los chicos y yo habíamos grabado nuestros nombres. Recordé que tenía una manzana y la saque de la mochila, lo más gracioso fue como recordé que la llevaba, ya que mis tripas rugieron tan fuerte. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Era el momento del crepúsculo. Y es un hecho digno de apreciar.

-Que linda manzana, roja, justo mi color favorito, es del color de lo que cene ayer- esa voz sonó tan insistente y a la vez tan melodiosa- ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto- supuse que era Ben o algún amigo de la escuela tratando de jugarme una broma-.

-Pero debes voltear para ver quién soy-insistió nuevamente-.

-¿Edward?- obvio, esa voz, tenía tantas ganas de verle que mi emoción hizo que de puro impulso lo abrazara, cuando lo hice note un par de hermosos aretes en cada oreja que para nada le hacían ver mal. ¿Cómo es que antes no los había notado?-.

-Gracias, supongo- que idiota al ser tan indiferente; para su desdicha lo solté tan rápido que mostré mi desagrado a su respuesta-. Pero no lo tomes a mal linda.

-Supongo… que te diste cuenta de mi indiferencia no- dije sarcástica-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Ya lo sabes, busco que me preguntes más acerca de tus poderes y la foto- respondió con cierta vehemencia en su tono de voz-.

-Sí por supuesto como no atine a tu suposición acerca de que soy un fenómeno- susurre para que no oyera mi comentario-.

-Aja como digas, pero tenemos una charla pendiente y necesito aclarar algunos asuntos contigo- mientras mencionaba estas palabras me tomo del brazo y me adentro a una casa abandonada; y por el estado en el que se hallaba yo diría que simplemente servía para refugiar a los vagabundos del frio, pero de repente recordé que yo ya había estado con anterioridad ahí -. Entra.

-Aquí huele a que algo se murió- cuando exprese mi comentario el me volteo en dirección a donde el miraba y caí en cuenta de que efectivamente este lugar ya lo conocía y mi asombro aumento cundo vi el cadáver de un perro tirado en una esquina de la habitación que a mi parecer era la sala; el cadáver ya parecía de más de tres semanas de muerto por el hedor y el estado de putrefacción que presentaba en los restos del perro-. Ah, con qué era eso lo que huele así. En fin podemos ir al patio de atrás tiene un árbol que aun esta verde y tiene por columpio una llanta de tráiler ¿vienes?

-¿No le temes a ese cadáver?, si que eres rara- su expresión en su rostro no tenia precio era una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración, indignación-. Aunque… pensándolo bien vamos atrás. Mis sentidos no lo soportan y mi olfato comienza a estropearse, tanto que en pocos segundos estaré sacando sangre de la nariz.

-Que drama el tuyo, no puede ser que haya alguien como yo pero aumentado al cien- lo que decía era realmente cierto y si es que seguía teniendo contacto con este chico no olvidaría tal dato que quebranta su perfección-.

-Como sea, vamos-salimos por una puerta de aluminio que era muy pequeña y lo que vimos afuera era tan hermoso que supuse que algo mágico sucedería ahí-.

-No es como lo recuerdo a cambiado tanto, yo creo que la maleza lo ha transformado. Se ve lleno de flores y hierba verde, es como si fuera un oasis en medio de la nada. Sí ya hace tiempo que no venia. Qué tiempos aquellos.

-Por pura curiosidad, pero, ¿Qué hacías tu aquí?- inquirió Edward- es solo que hablas de este lugar como si hubieras venido antes.

-Pues algo así, la utilizábamos como casa para reuniones de amigos pero desde aquel asesinato que hubo aquí me prohíben absolutamente venir o siquiera acercarme a este lugar. Además los tornados están a la orden del día y es lo que ha dejado a este lugar en este estado.

-Ok, gracias por la clase de historia. Prosigamos con el asunto de tu futuro y más te vale que pongas atención. Te quedo claro.

-Más claro ni el agua mi general- respondí en son de burla por su tono de autoridad y la forma en quería imponerla sobre mi-.

-Graciosa-protesto con desagrado-. No quiero que te vuelvas a burlar de mí.

-Olvídalo, amargado.

-Hare de cuenta que no oí eso- expreso muy molesto-. Empecemos. Bueno yo se que tiene una foto que recientemente adquiriste con tu abuela. La chica de la foto es tu tátara abuela Esme, y de ella heredaste la belleza de eso no cabe la menor duda. Pero lo extraño es que tú tengas más poderes que ella, siendo que ella era una bruja consumada. En cuanto a por que la conozco, bueno es una larga historia y con el tiempo la tendrás que descubrir tu sola porque si lo hiciera yo correrías el riesgo de que algo muy malo te pasara. Sé que eres lo bastante astuta para adivinar. Pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas ahora.

-Espera, ¿entonces las brujas existen?- lo interrogue carcomida por la curiosidad- ¿y también… los hombres lobo, los demonios y hasta los vampiros?-tenia esas increíbles ganas de burlarme pero él lo tomo como si estuviera afirmando.

-Exacto, hay muchas cosa que tu desconoces pero que te pueden sorprender, incluso llevarte al borde de la locura. Pero si es cierto, eres una bruja. Y la más hermosa que he visto debo añadir.

-Bueno entonces según tú soy una bruja, y Esme es la pariente más cercana que paso por lo mismo por lo que estoy pasando yo ¿correcto? Pues eso me parece de lo más absurdo.

-Enfrentémoslo, esto es lo que eres y tus poderes son algo sobrenatural incluso para mí.

-¿Para ti?- mencione vacilante y exaltada-. Pero entonces ¿tú también eres un fenómeno como por ejemplo un mago?

-Ya te dije que todo a su tiempo y ahora no lo es- cuestiono molesto- es solo que ¿tienes que saber todo? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Qué ganas?

-Por supuesto que tengo que saberlo todo y si tengo que persuadirte pues lo hare- dije incitante y vehemente-. Realmente quiero saber.

-Pues entonces persuádeme, pruébame, coquetea conmigo, pero ya verás que hagas lo que hagas fracasaras, y no vas a conseguir saber nada acerca de mí.

-No me importa lo que digas, ni siquiera lo que tengas en mente lo voy a lograr- me porte tan insistente y me le acerque más y más hasta que quedamos tan cerca el uno del é que ocultas, ya que no eres más inteligente que yo.

-Y como das por un hecho el que yo oculto algo- ya estaba a casi un centímetro de mis labios y tomándome de los hombros me llevo lentamente en dirección al árbol en donde se encontraba el columpio simulado-. Tendrás que darme una buena razón y algo de oportunidad para defenderme.

-Veras, tu… tu…eres un…- mis piernas flaquearon y las rodillas estaban a nada de romperse en mil si no hacía nada al respecto, no temía por mi sino por mis acciones y lo que fuera a decir. En cualquier momento dejaría que me tratara como una muñeca de trapo y seria presa fácil y lo sabía y a pesar de todo no haría nada. No tenía nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar-.

-He leído tu mente y sé lo que tienes planeado con tu amigo, o debería decir el novio de tu mejor amiga, como es que se llama ese don nadie… a sí Ben- susurro tan cerca que casi podía oler el dulce aroma que emanaba de su deliciosa boca-. Sabes… me dan muchos celos. ¿Porque con él?, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-¿Leer la mente?, me confundes y haces que pierda la razón- grite con la voz notablemente entre cortada-.

-Cállate…-susurro y sus labios se pegaron de un golpe a los míos, el olor se convirtió en sabor y me embriague de él, de repente todo lo que conocía como normal o dentro de mis cabales cambio totalmente. Ya nada era concreto o cierto. Tomo mis brazos y los acomodo sobre sus hombros, en un intento vano quise arrebatarle mis extremidades pero fracase. Una vez alcanzada su meta y de haber notado que no retiraría mis manos y de sentir que me aferre con todas mis fuerzas, bajo las manos cuidadosamente y me tomo de la cintura para después juntarme a su esbelto cuerpo. Era como si nos fundiéramos en un solo ser y por fin, quizás en más de once años me sentí nuevamente viva, feliz y completa. Beso de la manera más hábil mis labios, y con su lengua trazaba cada línea de estos para luego en un impulso algo agresivo, morder mi labio inferior lo cual extrañamente hizo que sangrara demasiado, pero ni así Edward se detuvo. Sus sabias manos bajaron más y traspasaron el umbral de mi blusa, subiéndola casi en su totalidad hasta llegar a mis costillas, dejando desnudo mi estomago y vientre; pero esas manos eran tan frías que al simple contacto con mi piel la misma se puso como de gallina, fueron los escalofríos mas deliciosos que jamás allá sentido.

Era seguro que me encontraba muy dispuesta a hacer todo a pesar del miedo que él me infringe, pero tomaría el reto; lo haría porque sabía que algo místico nos conectaba y no lo podía negar.

Se quito la chaqueta color negro que llevaba puesta y la coloco en el césped húmedo. Me lleva hacia el mismo y me acostó de la manera más gentil y comenzó a rozar mis senos sobre la blusa con la punta de sus dedos, aun seguía sangrando y él seguía tan frio como la muerte. Beso cada parte expuesta a la intemperie y dejando una estela de enrojecimientos en mi pálida piel. Y aun así lo deseaba, lo quería dentro de mí, sabía que mi virginidad lo estaba esperando. A mis oídos susurro un "serás mía para toda la eternidad", y entonces mis teorías acerca de que no se puede amar a alguien tan rápido y de la manera más desquiciada quedaron en simples palabras inútiles y vanas.

Me estaba llevando el nirvana y ni siquiera estábamos en el acto sexual. Me abrazo contra su pecho firme y me dio la vuelta para que quedara encima de él, me beso los labios nuevamente y los lamio para limpiar la sangre que quedo seca. Pero fue entonces que me percate de dos grandes problemas, y eran dos colmillos prominentes, que tenían el color carmesí de mi sangré.

Unos truenos se oyeron a lo lejos y de inmediato lo abrace más fuerte por miedo. El correspondió con un abrazo igual o más fuerte que el mío, me miro fijamente a los ojos y elevo mi rostro al suyo.

-Mejor dejamos esto para luego- dijo decepcionado por el percance de la lluvia a pesar de que sabía que yo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo en el mismo parece que cayó cerca de aquí, ¿no crees?

-Supongo- conteste con tono de frustración y arrastraba las palabras.

--Eso fue señal de que este no es el lugar apropiado para que pierdas algo tan valioso, además no puedo dejar mi caballerosidad, soy un irresponsable.

-Como sea, de todos modos lo que me causa una curiosidad enorme son esos colmillos que tienes, ¿son injertos?- pregunte dubitativa en si le molestaría aquel comentario.

-No son más que un adorno en la boca- Contesto a la defensiva.

-Pues es muy extravagante, y me lastimaste con ellos.

-Lo siento muchísimo un fue mi intención- manifestó arrepentido.

-Pues vaya que casi le quitas un pedazo de labio desgraciado- esa voz era inconfundible, por supuesto… Jasper.

Inmediatamente tomo mi brazo y me levanto de un tirón, pero mi falta de equilibrio hizo que resbalara, imagino que su rapidez lo motivo a sostenerme de la cintura.

-No deberías ser tan descuidada- me reprocho Edward-.

-Perdóneme señor, es solo que a veces me puedo dejar a la mano de dios.

-Solo no seas tan descuidada y veras que tus tropiezos desaparecerán- complemento Jasper-.

-En fin Jasper no pierdas el tiempo y va a traer el coche la lluvia se va a poner peor- insistió Edward.

Una vez que Jasper se fue, Edward comenzó con la guerra de preguntas.

-Así que… ¿te gusta tu amigo Ben?

-No claro que no… es decir es absurdo.

-Ok, ok no hablemos más de eso, cambiemos el tema- inmediatamente el rostro de Edward comenzó a cambiar en un rostro pensativo, era como si estuviese ideando alguna maldad-. Ya se hablemos de tu familia, ¿Cómo te llevas con ellos?

-Vaya nunca nadie que conociera recientemente me había preguntado eso- me atreví a responder con la verdad ya que algo en mi interior hacia que me limitara a mentirle, sin olvidar que me confesó que lee las mentes-. Bueno mi abuelita es increíble y la amo, es como si fuera un obvio y absoluto remplazo de mi difunta madre. En cuanto a mí abuelo él es otro asunto, el realmente me odia, parece que me culpa de la muerte de mi mamá, no me soporta en lo absoluto. Y la verdad es que no lo culpo, si yo fuera otra persona y me mirara desde otra perspectiva me odiaría tanto o más que como lo hago ahora. Es solo que causo tantos males y lo que te digo es tan cierto.

-Porque todo ese dolor y odio lo guardas solo para ti, deberías buscar el apoyo de tus amigos- comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la carretera ya que suponía que Jasper nos estaba esperando afuera y quizás en algún lugar lejano de aquí-.

-Simple porque no les quiero causar lastima, mi madre siempre decía que la lástima es para los débiles.

-Y eso… ¿crees que sea cierto?- cuestiono con un rostro bastante pensativo-.

-Quizás sea cierto o es solo que no quiero causar problemas a nadie. Además todos los tenemos y algunos están más jodidos que otros.

-Pero vuelvo a repetirte, tienes amigos ¿no es cierto?, se supone que los amigos sirven para eso, para que les cuentes tus problemas. Tienes que decirles lo que te deprime.

-Suficiente le hago con hacerlos cómplices de mis adicciones.

-Claro como se me pudo pasar ese pequeño detalle- se detuvo en un anuncio de carreteras de eso amarillos, di cuatro pasos más antes de darme cuenta de que ya estaba sola. Una gota más grande que las anteriores cayó sobre mi mejilla rodando hasta llegar a mi cuello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la lluvia envolvió toda la carretera-. Entonces no son tus amigos sino tus cómplices- grito-.

-No, te equivocas no es así- le conteste regresándolo el grito que me había propinado segundos antes-.

-¿Y quién inicio a quien?, tu a ellos Edward tenía el rostro más contraído por su coraje, y a pesar de eso no dejaba de ser hermoso-. O ellos s ti.

El agua nos estaba mojando por completo y naturalmente comenzaba a tener frio.

Nadie inicio a nadie tu estas imaginando tonterías y me estas colmando la paciencia hay veces en las que no te soporto y quisiera que desaparecieras de mi vida.

-¡Basta!- un silencio casi mudo (y digo casi ya que la lluvia sonaba cada vez más insistente) a mi llegaron miles de presentimientos.

-Me largo- camine pero luego algo en mi hizo que volviera a donde él. Ni el hecho de que estuviera en medio de la carretera, ni la lluvia, ni siquiera el miedo que a veces le tenía impidió mi deseo de estar con él y pertenecerle.

-Te necesito conmigo y no puedes… no más bien no debes huir de mí, yo sé que hay un hueco en tu corazón esperando ser llenado por le amor que en estos momento te estoy ofreciendo.

Me abrazo, y este abrazo anunciaba un nunca te voy a dejar ir. Me tomo por la cintura para luego besarme de la manera más posesiva aun más que cuando estábamos en el jardín. Mordí su labio inferior y luego con mi sabia lengua rodeaba su contorno, esto hizo que se estremeciera tanto que tomara con más fuerzas mis caderas y pegarme más a él, un gemido escapo de la boca de ambos. Me levanto en un acto tan impulsivo de manera que quedara al nivel de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando hubo alcanzado su propósito que me beso mejor y nuevamente note esos colmillos tan prominentes. Un trueno hizo que ambos perdiéramos el hilo de la emoción, me abraza como una cobarde a su pecho en espera de protección que el gustoso me ofreció.

-¿Amor? Hablas de amor…- susurre a la espera de una negativa-. Es imposible de ser así… imposible no se puede está en contra de todas las reglas.

-Tranquilízate y mírame a los ojos- me tomo de la barbilla para alzar mi rostro y rebuscar mis ojos color purpura-. Solo me basta tu mirada para saber que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí. Mis celos no son solo por querer dueño de alguien, sino porque desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que nos pertenecíamos y por tu dios o lo que sea que tú crees que estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Pero tú no eres un ser humano normal por lo tanto no debes sentir eso- aclare con hilo de voz tan débil por el miedo a lo que iría a contestar-. Tú eres otra cosa y esos colmillos me lo acaban de confirmar, y no me vengas con que son de adorno que no te voy a creer.

-Deja de adivinar lo que no debes y no puedes entender por favor- dijo tajante y soltó mi rostro mi rostro solo para acariciar mis mejillas y limpiar lo que restaba de la lluvia que ya había cesado-. Deberías de verte, parece que lloras y así logras verte más vulnerable, provocas que te quiera proteger aun más.

-No debes sentir eso- conteste casi tan bajo que solo un oído agudo escucharía mi lamento.

-Shhh… Jasper ya viene debemos irnos a la orilla el maneja como loco y no queremos accidentes.

El aire era tan frio a pesar de la lluvia ya había parado y solo se veía la luna. Quién diría que estar en el frio doliera tanto. El mustang rojo se acercaba y supuse que era Jasper. De repente comencé a idear, "claro Edward el me diría que demonios es. Sí exacto seria una genio consumada si logro persuadirlo y hacer que me confesara qué carajo es Edward. Aunque la última vez que persuadí a alguien… no, no importa lo hare cueste lo que cueste".

-Tenemos que llevarla a casa ya oscureció y se van a preocupar por ella- Edward tomo del auto una chamarra que supuse era de el por el olor-. Andando.

-Me parece muy bien- dije afirmativa y esperanzada en que mi plan daría resultado si era más persistente.


	4. Cambiando el curso

Cambiando el curso

(Jasper)

Dejamos a Bella en su casa. Edward subió al automóvil donde yo le esperaba, más no pidió que arrancara el motor.

Ya era de suponerse el regaño que le daría su abuelo por retrasarse, nuestro oído es tan agudo y sensible al sonido que prácticamente el regaño lo sentíamos como nuestro. El escuchar sus absurdas ideas de encerrar a Bella en casa para que no se vuelva una descarriada me provocaron defenderla pero Edward mentalmente me recordó que debíamos mantener nuestra identidad en secreto.

Imaginarla sufrir me destrozaba el corazón; a la mente me venían imágenes de su melancólico rostro. Queme mis neuronas ideando un plan para permanecer a su lado y así secar sus lágrimas y velar su sueño.

Nos iríamos al amanecer y la dejaríamos imaginar que todo lo que acaba de sucederle fue solo un sueño utópico.

Irnos… era nuestra responsabilidad ir a ver a los antiguos y darles señal de que aun seguimos con vida.

-Pienso llevarla con nosotros-Edward irrumpió en mis pensamientos- los antiguos nos darán su opinión.

-No se puede Edward-conteste tajante a sus comentario- sabes que está prohibido romper las reglas y no respetar las leyes, actualmente para la sociedad Bella aun es una niña y no solo para la sociedad también los antiguos respetan esa leyes.

-Tiene dieciséis años por favor no seas ridículo- gruño arrastrando las palabras.

-No soy ridículo, además es verdad- mi tono de voz sonó más a queja que a reclamo-. Vamos a viajar durante un año solo para llegar hasta New Orleans solo porque tu extraño capricho de poseerla es más inmenso que tu ego.

-Deja tu drama para después- de repente la preocupación ensombreció su rostro y la seriedad con que me hablo activo cierto sentido que considero se puede llamar don el cual percibe los sentimientos si alguien siente miedo yo tendré miedo. Y también puedo hacer que x persona sienta lo que yo quiera sea miedo, alegría, hasta pasión o lujuria-. Además que el cariño que me profesas es más grande que tu enojo- una sonrisa totalmente hermosa ilumino su rostro. El sabía cómo jugar con mi don y burlarlo-.

-Tuche- esboce una sonrisa más seria que la de Edward pero igual de hermosa-. ¿De manera que quieres llevar a Bella con los viejos?-suspire-.

-Así es-suspiro de igual manera- ya verás que lograremos llegar cuando ella tenga diecisiete y entonces la convertimos, ¿Te parece?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- un desgane notorio apareció en mi voz-. ¿Tanto la deseas?

-Tanto o más que tu amigo mío-susurro.

-Cambias el curso y nos será más difícil-dije con un hilo de voz- será mejor que investigues cuanto falta para que cumpla los diecisiete y como nos conviene irnos-declare como último-.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- me tomo un mechón de rizos de mi cabellera rubia cobriza y jugueteo con el- Iras tu. Habla con ella he investígalo.

-Pepepepe… pero…- tartamudeaba tanto que mi nerviosismo era notorio- Ella se siente más a gusto contigo a penas si me conoce y ni siquiera se digna a hablarme bien.

-Sal del maldito auto, anda que ella todavía no se duerme- el hombro donde el poso su mano de repente fue impulsado por una gran fuerza la cual me dejo fuera del auto y de haber sido un ser humano cualquiera me hubiera roto el hombro- Ve y pregúntale todo lo que se te ocurra- grito ya una vez arrancado el auto.

No había otra manera de entrar a su casa sin que sus abuelos se percataran de mi presencia, por lo que decidí trepar una reja que tenía una enredadera ya seca y rezaba que no me fuera a equivocar de ventana. El subir me fue muy fácil lo difícil serias hablarle de nuestros planes y que ella los aceptara. El temor, la exaltación y la preocupación, me hacían sentir extraño y nerviosa. Entre a la ventana que no tenia cortinas y de lo primero que me percate fue de una hermosa figura envuelta en sabanas de algodón blanco, supuse de inmediato que no había errado en la absoluto, era Bella tan fina y exquisita de figura. Todo el panorama era perfecto hasta que olvide un pequeño gran detalle, la ventana se quedo abierta y una corriente de aire recorrió el cuarto.

-Quien quiera que sea si no se larga llamo a la policía-Bella se levanto de golpe y tomo lo que parecía un bate-.

-Tranquila no grites soy yo Jasper-susurre mientras le tomaba del brazo donde tenía el bate y se lo arrebate para luego tirarlo al suelo-.

-¿Jasper?- dijo dubitativa y temerosa-.

-Sí, pero por el momento solo limítate a sentarte y a escuchar que te voy a decir, es muy importante y sé que te va interesar.

Ella tomo asiento en su cama y se acomodo de manera que tomo la posición de las piernas entrelazadas la una sobre la otra.

-¿Como de que me vas a hablar?- camine en dirección a ella y luego Bella con su mano palmeo un lado de la cama simulando una invitación a invitarme-. Soy toda oídos.

-Pues veras nosotros nos iremos mañana por la mañana de aquí- mientras le decía esto tome asiento al lado de ella y en un acto de cariño tomo mi mano-.

--Sabia que este sueño se iría a acabar, ustedes son tan perfectos y yo tan inferior- soltó mi mano y un suspiro emano de su interior, note que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla-. Fue increíble haberlos conocido y si regresan a Hawthorne un duden en visitarme.

-Es solo te quiero proponer algo- la tome nuevamente de la mano afortunada o lamentablemente la tenía sobre su pierna por lo que sin malas intenciones (claro está) la roce y un deseo inmenso invadió mi cuerpo-. ¿Te parece la idea de venir con nosotros?, yo sé que es una estupidez que te este pidiendo esto, pero es solo que… es solo…

-Me parece una buena idea- unos delicados brazos que deliberadamente podría decir que son tan frágiles como la seda rodearon mi torso, unido a esto un respirar alterado y tibio rozaba mi oído enloqueciéndome más-. Pero… hay dos pequeños problemas que tendrás que responderme ahora o puedes olvidar la idea de llevarme- una voz melodiosa y sensual me invito a un ritual extraño pero a la vez tan normal en los humanos-. Para empezar, ¿Sabe Edward que piensas llevarme o ambos fueron los de la idea? y después tienes que decirme que son en realidad.

-A tu primera pregunta la respuesta es, si Edward sabe y la idea fue de ambos. A lo segundo te puedo decir que somos simples y corrientes seres humanos.

-Pues no te creo- insistente y casi semidesnuda pues solo llevaba unos shorts y una blusa con tirantes todo negro, me tomaba del torso y respirando aun más profundo comenzaba a darme vueltas la cabeza mi don era incontrolable la lujuria me invadía. Controlar los sentimientos es bueno a veces porque sacas provecho de ello y tengo bastante práctica. Pero este sentimiento es muy fuerte. Comencé a acariciarla de la manera más obscena deseoso de poseerla como nunca nadie lo ha hecho-. No te detengas- un gemido muy suave escapo de sus labios-.

La tenía justo como yo la soñaba desde que la conocí, de alguna manera y no sé cómo se acomodo para que yo quedara debajo de ella. Me tumbo y una vez acomodada sobre mi abrió las piernas y las entrelazo de manera que no pudiese zafarme (como si pensara hacerlo), tomo mis manos y las llevo hacia su cintura. Pero mi calentura se salió de mis cabales y en un movimiento agresivo y rápido sin soltarla de la cintura la acomode de manera que yo quedara encima de ella. Alzó una pierna y de inmediato la tome de su delicado muslo, fue una experiencia increíble, era como tocar seda, satín y algodón, era extremadamente suave. Mis labios no podían esperar a probar los suyos así que no demore más me acerque y la bese, la bese con una pasión incontrolable. Bella me correspondió de la misma manera y jugueteaba con mis labios que cada vez se encontraban más ansiosos de los suyos por lo que comencé a ser más agresivo y a forzarla a pagarme con la misma moneda. Su lengua trataba de atrapar a la mía y de someterla a un juego el cual no dejaría que ganara. Un hormigueó extremadamente maravilloso invadió la parte baja de mi cintura (si justo dentro de mis pantalones). Mire más de cerca sus rostro y una cara de satisfacción denotaba la excitación que ella sentía, la lujuria era el dar y recibir entre ricos. Nuevamente tomo el control de la situación colocándose por encima de mí y yo solo pude disfrutar de lo posesiva que se convertía cuando yo trataba de pelear con ella.

Solo cerré un momento los ojos ya que el mareo se hacía más intenso. Claramente la escuche emitir un leve gemido, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos. Un objeto metálico (y no puedo asegurar si era una navaja) destello en la oscuridad de su habitación. Una gota de sangre rodo por mi mejilla donde se deposito en la comisura de mis labios y de inmediato mis instintos de asesino se activaron como un interruptor que enciendes para iluminar un cuarto.

-No sabes cómo me gusta que me besen el cuello- susurro de la manera más sensual superando así a la anterior, acerco su cuello en dirección a mi boca se me ofreció y yo no pude detenerme, como un imbécil caí y ya no pude detenerme-. Aahh- gimió luego de que yo posara mis labios sobre la herida-.

Me era imposible beber de su sangre con tan pequeña herida por lo que perfore esa hermosa piel nívea con los colmillos y comencé a beber más y más. Bella gimió de la manera más exquisita lo que hizo de mis ganas de matarla se volvieran imparables, pareciera que le gustaba el dolor. Muchas cosas me vinieron a la mente, recuerdos d su vida, recuerdos muy dolorosos.

"Ahí esta Bella de niña, la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre, el amor que su abuela le profesa, el odio que su abuelo le tiene, sus "amigos" drogadictos, ella sola y triste. Bella y Edward en aquel lugar lleno de pasto húmedo, Edward le dice "te amo", un plan que ella ideo inicialmente para saber que era Edward y ahora yo también estoy involucrado".

Me separe de ella y me percate de que su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente debilitado me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas (y quiero suponer que fue por el dolor físico que esto le causo y no por lo decepcionada que estaba de saber que somos algo más). Se tumbo a mi lado y suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Vampiro- dijo juiciosa y derrotada- perdón por haberte usado- un suspiro entrecortado de esos que se tiene cuando alguien estaba llorando escapo de su pecho- sé qué sonara estúpido después de lo que te hice hacer pero quédate conmigo por favor- tomo mi mano y se la coloco en su corazón que peleaba contara la adversidad para seguir latiendo- te necesito.

-Sí, lo hare, pero por favor no llores más- la acomode en su cama y la arrope bien par que no tuviese frio ya que cuando se pierde sangre uno se debilita y pierde calor.

-Duerme a mi lado- manifestó en un bostezo ya que se dio cuenta de que me dirigía hacia la silla que estaba al lado.

-Pero yo no duermo- conteste indiferente y serio por lo que le había hecho y lo que aun le quería hacer.

-No importa, quiero sentirte cerca de mi- levanto la mano en dirección a donde yo estaba, no pude negarme a su invitación y me acurruque a su lado. Me abrazo de una manera maternal junto a su pecho- Si mi corazón deja de latir tú serás el primero en saberlo.

Me abrazo más fuerte y se aferro aun dormida, lo único que pude hacer ante esta circunstancia era meditar lo que había hecho. Para empezar había traicionado a mi amigo y eterno compañero, y todo por la más hermosa mujer que en la vida hubiera visto. Quizás lo que hacía hacer sentir peor era que había bebido de su sangre, sangre que por derecho le pertenecía a Edward, sangre que tome de la manera más atroz, lo más terrible fue que desee beber hasta matarla y embriagarme del éxtasis de la vida que eta niña me ofrecía.

Trate de despejar todas esas absurdas y asesinas ideas de mi cabeza y comencé a tener visiones que me dejaron en trance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(TRANCE)

"Bella… ¿esta chica que efecto tiene en mi?, me estaba volviendo loco aunque no más que a Edward. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de que en toda mi vida pudiera conocer a tan maravilloso ser.

La belleza la rodeaba como el aire al que pronto le tendré celos por ser el único que puede acompañarla todo el tiempo y ser constante en su entorno. Todo de ella me vuelve un zombi seguidor y fanático. Sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz y hasta sus manos me son un misterio que invita a descubrir y adentrarse.

Yo la he visto (¿En sueños?, ¿en un viaje?, ¿en mi imaginación?), pasear su dolorosa belleza de ojos desvelados y piel de cera, por barrios oscuros y mugrosos o en reuniones decadentes. Yo la he visto yacer astrosa y derrotada.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Yo no sé nada de ella, ni siquiera la conozco, yo no soy quien desde luego para juzgar sus acciones o para hurgar en sus intimidades.

La he visto pasera pálida por las calles de Hawthorne.

Verla aunque sea momentáneamente es para mí como aprecia la bella arquitectura de las pirámides de Egipto o la perfecta pintura de la Mona Lisa; una experiencia totalizante, traumática y abrumadora pero a la vez infinitamente deseada: un rito contradictorio, temible y relajante al mismo tiempo como el que ella realizo con las manos temblorosas y el corazón al llevarse por primera vez un cigarrillo de mariguana a la boca que desde luego le había entregado Ben. Y en un inmenso calidoscopio de imágenes, pensamientos, sensaciones, vivencias, temores alegrías y tristezas que es la vida y personalidad de ella, en la que yo me hundo como parte integrante porque la amo.

Fue el sueño que junto con la sangre le robe a Bella y lo volví mío, me había perdido completamente. Voltee la cabeza para buscarla pero no la halle lo que me hizo levantarme a velocidad de vampiro y vi que el reloj digital que tenia a lado de su cama marcaba las 5:00 am. "Se me ha hecho tarde" pensé para mis adentros y entonces pude ver como se abría la puerta y de ella una hermosa silueta mas rehabilitada me saludo y extendió una carta.

-Léela, se la voy a dar a mi abuelita- esbozo una tierna sonrisa la cual derretiría a cualquier asesino.

La tome, la extendí y comencé a leerla.

_Querida abuela: _

_Yo sé que es muy precipitado y nada tiene que ver con el cómo me has tratado la vida que me das por es hora de que emigre y busque nuevos horizontes._

_Soy muy feliz a tu lado pero se me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer diferentes lugares más exóticos y por si no me crees, te escribiré una carta cada que me cambie de lugar. Te lo prometo._

_Ah, se me olvidaba. Nunca calles tus dolencias, sino mi abuelo nunca sabrá que tienes. Yo se que lo que menos quieres es causar problemas y lo entiendo pero yo algún día volveré y te quiero aquí esperándome para cuando lo haga. _

_En fin no me olvidare de ti y tampoco lo hagas, recuerda que me voy porque quiero y porque me voy a ampliar mis horizontes, no te asustes._

_Te ama tu nieta querida BELLA._

Justo en donde ella firmo una lágrima la humedeció e hizo que la tinta se corriera. Bella tomo solo dos maletas grandes y una pequeña.

-Me ayudas- dijo en un acto de querer levantar las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, haber dame las dos grandes- tome las maletas y las acomode sobre mi espalda para salir por la ventana.

-Bueno ya es hora- dijo emocionada, miro por última vez su habitación.

Salimos por la ventana en silencio, y caminamos por la acera, tenía las claras y precisas instrucciones de esperar a Edward entre la avenida Williams y la 95. Para aprovechar el camino comencé con el interrogatorio que había dejado pendiente en la noche.

-Entonces ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunte tan bajo para no romper el sonido de las aves matutinas-.

-Dieciséis ¿y tú?- esbozo una sonrisa deslúmbrate-.

-Ciento ocho años- una carcajada escapo de mi boca- pero aparento veintiuno.

-¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En realidad lo he olvidado y han pasado tantos años.

-Pues a mí solo me faltan cinco meses para cumplir los diecisiete.

-¿Cinco meses?- manifesté sorprendido- guau es mucho tiempo.

-¿Mucho tiempo?- se detuvo y solo pudo reír entre dientes-. Tienes cinto ocho años y para ti son muchos años. Qué ironía.

Es solo que viajaremos por cinco meses.

¿Qué…? –Bella no podía salir de su asombro- cinco mese viajando- suspiro hondo y dejo caer la maleta pequeña-.

-Perdón que te de la noticia así- tome la maleta y se la regrese- es solo que tenemos algo planeado para ti.

¿Y… como que es eso?- tomo la maleta pero es este movimiento algunas prendas y cosméticos cayeron al suelo-.

-Se te dira en su debido momento- dije serio y me agache para ayudarla a levantar sus cosas-. No trates de especular. Además necesito que trates de ser más discreta con el secreto de nuestra identidad.

El mustang rojo comenzaba a divisarse como a tres kilómetros de distancia y Bella solo pudo pronunciar una palabra "Edward".


	5. Viaje Salvación

**Viaje=salvación**

**(Bella)**

Caminaba con Jasper por la acera, trataba de no poner cara de preocupación y de miedo por lo que le había hecho hacerme. En su rostro podía observar la angustia que le invadía, lo de anoche le tenía preocupado y una de las cosas que me venían a la mente era que Edward estaría muy molesto porque el bebió de mi sangre, y eso era tan de pensarse como que yo misma temía por como iría a reaccionar. El shock que le cause quedo impregnado en sus facciones tal cuál tatuaje. Habla y está presente físicamente, pero mentalmente puedo notar que su conciencia lo ha abandonado.

Me dolía todo. Las piernas me flaqueaban, las manos me temblaban, el cuello me ardía, todas esas sensaciones en la piel y músculos me estaban afligiendo; sin embargo quería demostrarle que mi dolor era nulo. A pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que él sentía mi pesar. La noche anterior lo había deseado tanto o más que a Edward, lo quería para mí, y sé que simplemente soy una terrible egoísta, pero eso era lo que estaba esperando para darle sentido a mi vida. O es solo que quizás me quiero justificar.

Estoy a punto de pedirle que me regrese a casa, que fue mala idea el llevarme con ellos, pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el suave roce de sus gélidos dedos sobre mi mano, indicándome que el famosos Mustang rojo se acercaba muy rápido. Yo solo pude emitir un leve y débil sonido que intento ser una palabra, "Edward".

De repente un pequeño destello de luces anuncia la llegada de lo que puede pasar como la esperanza que siempre estuve esperando. Un destello que en la oscuridad se notaba aun más fuerte.

Las aves matutinas emitían sus cantos, el aire tempranero era helado. La preocupación aumento mucho más de lo esperado, saque una mascada de seda que mi abuela me había obsequiado en mi cumpleaños pasado, me la coloque en el cuello sobre aquellos gráciles orificios tan perfectamente hechos por el hermoso joven ángel (o debería llamarlo dios), de nombre Jasper.

-Se discreta, el ya sabe que te lo he dicho pero aun quiere creer que seguirás tratándolo como siempre- por fin una mirada de complicidad resplandeció en sus ojos y una hermosa sonrisa me fue obsequiada-. Sabes… nos ha leído la mente; mierda- la sonrisa que era preciosa de repente fue opacada por una carcajada de nerviosismo y enojo-.

Edward estaciono el auto frente a un árbol, nos mira detenidamente, nos está analizando. Toma mis maletas, las coloca en el portaequipaje del coche. Me vuelve a mirar y me regala una discreta sonrisa.

-Sube-ordena mi replica de dios personal-nos espera un camino largo y no debemos perder tiempo.

Noto que Jasper me mira y asiste con la cabeza para dar un acierto de complicidad. Otra cosa que noto es que el auto tiene totalmente oscuras las ventanas, a excepción del parabrisas. Además me he percatado que el auto tiene el techo colocado, lo que quizás hace que pierda un poco de lujo

-¿Seguro que no te importa?- en un impulso estúpido (debo admitir) mire a Jasper en espera de su respuesta-.

-Claro que esta seguro, en el mundo no he conocido a persona más segura y confiada de sus decisiones como lo es Jasper- me respondió mi hermoso ángel oscuro, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, algo irritado-.

Tome asiento en el lugar del copiloto y me acomode de manera que mi cabeza quedara a mitad el respaldo, justo igual que todo un moribundo. De repente un escalofrió invadió toda la parte superior del mi brazo, a pesar de que llevaba un suéter de lana (verde oscuro), cuando voltee la vista para mirar la causa de tal reacción me percate de que tenía a Edward colocándome el cinturón de seguridad, pero el frio no solo se debía a él, sino que la mañana ya de por sí lo era, y sin olvidar que estos chicos tiene las manos heladas como muertos, digo como "vampiros".

Solo pude admirar sus bellos rostros y sus esbeltos cuerpos amoldándose a los increíbles asientos de piel del increíble mustang. Todo antes de caer en un denso sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(SUEÑO)**

Era yo aquella chica que las sombras cubrían y las estrellas opacaban. Sí, era yo tan temerosa y frágil, una niña que por miedo a la noche deseaba escapar de la penumbra tan densa y asfixiante. Caminaba sin dirección alguna por un indeciso camino, insistente en lo que recorriera y descubriera cada uno de sus secretos. La luz de la luna apenas si alumbraba pues se podría pensar que su luz era solo un rumor que fue inventado por el gran poeta Shakespeare. Un rumor que se negaba a ayudarme a saber de qué se trataba mi tan misterioso sueño.

La miserable oscuridad abre paso a lo que yo asimilo como una predicción de mi tormentoso futuro.

Me acerque, aun a sabiendas de que quizás me costaría la propia vida. A lo lejos mire a cinco personas. A dos los reconocí fácilmente; Edward y Jasper, si fácil. Pero…

Había dos chicas y un chico. La que llamo más mi atención fue una rubia despampanante, su cabello era como hilos de oro, sus ojos de un perfecto azul justo como los de Jasper; luego la otra chica, que lucía más como una pequeña hada, tan grácil y llena de belleza, sus ojos eran tremendamente oscuros, pero sin dejar de ser bellos e incluso inspiraban más confianza que los de la rubia, su cabello parecía tan rebelde ya que las puntas de tal volaban para tantos lugares, quizás no media más de un metro con cincuenta. Y aun así era una diosa. En cuanto al chico, era demasiado alto, tenía la tez morena, unos ojos color café-verde, y el cabello lo tenía largo, además de que era de color castaño oscuro.

Todos inspiraban confianza y al mismo tiempo me infringían tanto miedo. Trate en vano de acércame a ellos de alguna manera alcanzarlos y saber sus nombres. Saber que era lo que buscaban en mis sueños, que relación tenían con mis dos amores. Preguntarles que porque razón me sentía tan a gusto con su presencia, a pesar de ser tan intimidantes y perfectos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me tomo solo dos segundos darme cuenta de dos simples y sencillas cosas.

La primera, que era solo una alucinación y que me había alterado tanto.

Y la segunda, que me encontraba total y completamente sola en el auto.

Mire instintivamente todo mi cuerpo y note que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Jasper, era negra y de cuero, pero lo más exquisito era que tenía su olor. Un olor tan varonil que me embriago los sentidos; "¿sería posible que un hombre llegase a tener este precioso aroma?". Quería suponer que este olor se debía a una mezcla de algún buen perfume de hombre (de los cuales desconozco que contengan), y algo así como la esencia de uno mismo.

Retire mi vista y mis pensamientos ensimismados y mire más allá de todas mis estupideces; todo para notar que me encontraba en una gasolinera. A lo lejos oí claramente dos voces riñendo de la manera más estruendosa y agresiva. Salí del auto y corrí en dirección a tales gritos.

Eran Edward y Jasper que discutían acaloradamente.

-¿Estas satisfecho?- una mirada de desprecio derrumbo cada ilusión que me causaba Edward-.

-Claro que no, yo se que te he traicionado, pero si tan solo me dejaras expli…

-Traicionar es muy poco, créeme.

-Tienes que entender que su sangre es como fuego liquido… como droga.

-No me interesa tu maldito comentario sobre cómo demonios sabe su sangre- el chico de los hermosos ojos verdes protestaba de la manera más necia que en la vida hubiese visto jamás-. Sabía que te utilizaría, pero no pensé que tus impulsos te manejaran.

-Lo sé, pero no me pude controlar. Una vez que ella se corto y su sangre recorrió mi mejilla me volví loc…

Un puñetazo reposo en el rostro de Jasper y la sangre de inmediato comenzó a brotar como si fuese un geiser. Me aventure a enfrentármeles y corrí tan rápido como me dieron oportunidad mis piernas. Edward le propinaba uno tras otro golpe en el rostro, en el pecho, incluso en la espalda. Ya había tanta sangre y comencé a preocuparme.

-Detente- el llanto me invadió y mi grito se ahogo en el- lo vas a matar.

Me interpuse entre los dos chicos y a Edward le propine un tremendo golpe en el pecho con la mano izquierda. Desafortunadamente la estúpida termine siendo yo; me había roto la muñeca y mi mano me punzaba los mil demonios. Comenzaba a tener un color negro violáceo. El dolor me era incontrolable, y fue entonces que mis dos dioses se detuvieron y me pusieron toda la atención.

-Déjame ver- dijo un Jasper totalmente restablecido y sin golpe alguno pero si bañado en sangre-. Mierda. Chica sí que te has jodido la mano.

-Hazte a un lado- Edward empujo a mi dios de los ojos azules y el solo se aparto con recato-. Perdóname.

-Dudo que lo vaya a hacer- dije con actitud arrogante-. Te pedí que paras, ¿Y me obedeciste? Nooo….

-Lo siento- escuche que ambos hablaron al unisonó-.

-Lo sentirán después, pero por ahora no son mis personas favoritas.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Jasper cuando se dio cuenta de que me dirigía a los sanitarios-

-Al baño, ¿Por qué?- entre al baño sin mirarlos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna me dirigí al camino que llevaba a los baños de la gasolinera. Me tope con unas puertas verdes oscuras, me adentre y vaya sorpresa con la que tuve que lidiar; los baños eran totalmente inexistentes, los inodoros estaban rotos, no había puertas y el espejo estaba totalmente sucio. Me arrepentí y decidí esperar más tiempo. La mano me empezó a punzar nuevamente y esperaba que ya tuvieran algo con que cúrame. Agache la vista para verla un momento ya que no podía alzarla por el estiramiento que hace el musculo y el dolor que me provocaba, y me di cuenta de que había un pequeño folleto.

_**Concierto de rock masivo.**_

_**Death Valley Nacional Park, Nv. **_

_**Los mejores grupos de rock pesado, heavy metal, industrial, y demás.**_

_**Viernes 8 de mayo del 2008.**_

_**Entrada libre.**_

La idea de ir asalto mi mente y no podía perdérmelo. Algo me decía que cosas importantes sucederán ahí. Y además era mi música preferida. Nadie haría que yo faltara a algo así. Lévate el folleto y lo guarde en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta.

Salí del baño y me dirigí al mustang, le pedí a Edward que me abriera el porta equipaje y saque mi reproductor de música y algunos discos. Me acomode en la parte trasera del coche y me acosté. Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-Dame tu mano- pronuncio - vamos a ver…

-Auch, mierda. ¿Qué carajo me estás haciendo?

-Te curo la fractura- mientras pronunciaba esto un crujido de huesos resonó en el silencioso auto.

Emití un terrible grito que podría ensordecer a una persona que se encontrara a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Simplemente mi reacción fue tomar mi mano y apretarla a mi pecho. Tomo mi mano y la miro para luego untarme un ungüento para quitar la hinchazón Edward se acerco un poco y me miro con seriedad, solo vi como asintió con la cabeza y se volteo al parabrisas. Arranco el auto y un ligero movimiento indico que el motor era lo bastante potente.

Con la mano sana coloque los audífonos en mis oídos y puse mi música a todo volumen. Una mano paso frente a mis ojos. Era Jasper que me pidió que no tuviera mi música tan alta o quedaría sorda.

-Antes de que se te ocurra lastimar tus oídos con ese volumen te tengo que informar algo- menciono Edward-. Iremos a Death Valley, vamos a saludar a unos amigos y a recoger un encargo.

-¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!- mi voz resonó en los espacios más pequeños del mustang-.

-¿Que te sucede?- unos ojos azules resplandecieron de entre las sombras.

- La maldita batería se acabo- respondí como defensa para no decir que iríamos al lugar a donde yo quería ir-.

-Pon cualquier disco que gustes. El reproductor tiene años sin ser usado y no le vendría mal trabajar un momento- los ojos verdes de mi dios relucieron en el retrovisor-.

-Claro, gracias- mencione mientras miraba y seleccionaba un buen disco-.

Le pedí a Jasper que se lo pasara a Edward para que lo colocara. La música casi hace que los chicos quedaran en un tremendo shock. Se miraron atónitos y simplemente se quedaron callados.

Mi compañero de asiento estaba hasta el otro lado, tan separado de mí como le era posible. Suponía que no quería problemas con Edward, pero no se daba cuenta de que eso me incomodaba terriblemente.

-Si te vas a alejar de esa manera entonces vete adelante o siéntate más cerca- reproche altanera-.

El simplemente me miro extrañado y su vista se desvió a la carretera. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, una de ellas y la que quizás me provocaba dolor de cabeza, era el saber que cometí una inmensa estupidez al permitir que bebiera de mi sangre. "Aunque… ese dolor fue el más delirante que jamás en la vida logre sentir". Una luz amarilla ilumino su rostro, era la de un coche que iba del lado contrario.

-Vaya, tu música sí que es peculiar- comento Edward- ¿Quisieras pasarte al asiento de copiloto aquí conmigo? Por favor.

-Si, como digas

Se paro en la orilla de la carretera y me ayudo a salir del auto. Jasper solo pudo mirarme con recelo y cautela. Yo le correspondí la mirada. Me acomode en el asiento y luego Edward me ofreció su abrigo. Frente a mis ojos observe que había un periódico y la curiosidad me mato así que lo tome y lo comencé a hojearlo; cual sería mi tremenda sorpresa cuando vi la fecha: jueves 7 de mayo del 2008.

Mi asombro hizo que mi hermoso conductor se detuviera un momento para luego seguir su marcha.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Este maldito periódico dice que hoy es jueves y yo recuerdo que salimos de mi casa el martes ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Te quedaste dormida

-No; imposible

-Perdiste mucha sangre y eso perturba a los sentidos. Además de que estabas muy cansada.

-Me hubieran despertado

-No. Luces hermosa cuando duermes, sin exceptuar que hablas tantas cosas tan raras.

-Demonios, que mierda solté ahora.

-Pues… con que Jasper es tan importante en tu vida como yo.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, es bueno saberlo.

-Por eso pelearon hoy.

-Te equivocas, no fue por eso.

-Como sea.

-Bueno dime más de las estupideces que digo mientras duermo.

-Algo así como, "Jasper háblame", o "Edward perdóname"

-Vaya jodida que me he dado.

-Vamos a ir a un hotel para que comas, te duches y duermas.

-¿Dormir?, ¿más?, vaya no creo hacerlo.

-Lo harás te lo puedo asegurar.

Llegamos a lo que yo podría asegurar como la entrada de un hotel algo desértico. En el estacionamiento solo había dos autos además del nuestro lo cual hacia acertada mi suposición. Bajamos a la recepción y nos atendió una hermosa chica de piel morena y ojos cafés. Nos limitamos a pedir una habitación y servicio al cuarto.

Entramos a la habitación y casi de inmediato se escucho el golpear de la puerta anunciando la cena que me habían pedido.

-¿Raviolis?- mi rostro mostro cierto desagrado- no quisiera pensar que lo hicieron porque pensaron que por mi nombre tenía algo de italiana.

-No, ya sabemos que no lo eres, pero quisimos suponer que te gustaban- menciono Jasper desde el sillón que se encontraba hasta el fondo del cuarto-.

-Come y luego te vas a bañar- ordeno Edward que me miraba molesto-.

Termine el plato y lo coloque en el carrito, me dirigí al baño y abrí la llave del agua fría ya que el calor era insoportable. El agua rodeo mi cuerpo y mojo cada parte de él. Extrañamente dentro de donde se encontraba la regadera había un espejo. Por lo que pude mirar con más detenimiento los pequeños orificios en mi cuello, los roce con los dedos y a la mente me vino el recuerdo de tan vivida experiencia. Tanto lo desee y tanta fue mi emoción de pertenecerle.

Salí de baño pero no encontré a los chicos. Solo halle una nota que decía:

_Salimos a buscar nuestro alimento. Jasper._

Me vestí rápido con unos shorts pequeños y una blusa de tirantes, todo negro como siempre. Me acurruque en las sabanas y me perdí nuevamente en un denso sueño entregándome así a los brazos de Morfeo pero no sin antes pensar en lo que Edward había dicho de que dormiría a pesar de todo. El gano.

**Bueno pues para empezar yo se k me he terdado muxo, y que quizas he perdido algo de inspiracion, pero ya seguire con mi historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen (luisa) k me apoya incondicionalmente. Te prometo k leere tus historias aunk me duerma hasta las 4 am.**

**A las demas chiks k no me aventaron de zapatasos y basura por ser tan aprovechada y a la idea de Natalie creadora de Le cortesin por decirme k a Bella no le cairia nada mal sabe algo bueno pues ya lo sabe todo jijijiji.**

**en fin gracias por leer mi fic y ojala les guste.**


	6. Death Valley

**Death valley**

**(Edward)**

-Buenos días- le susurre al oído a mi hermosa diosa.

-Buenos ¿días?

-Sí, así es. Días- contesto desde el baño Jasper que se estaba dando una ducha.

-Levántate tenemos que llegar a Death valley antes de que el tiempo se nos venga encima- camine hasta donde se encontraba la maleta de Bella y la tome para acercársela y que pudiese vestirse-.

-¿Días?...-se restregó los ojos y luego esa preciosas pupilas semi violetas resplandecieron con la luz del sol que entraba por la pequeña abertura entre la cortina y la ventana-. Ustedes sí que están dañados. Vampiros en la luz del día- bufo sin una gota de cuestionamiento.

Se levanto de la cama y yo simplemente logre sonreír pues mi cuerpo quedo inerte al mirar tan dulce y frágil monumento a la belleza. Bella tenía una piernas que a cualquier mujer darían envidia, unos pies tan pequeños (lo que quizás hacia delatar que tenía menos edad), los brazos tan finos y delgados, un cuello sublime unido a una espalda y un pecho en el cual residían los mas deliciosos y jugosos senos, unos senos que invitaban a ser acariciados y admirados, lucían como dos apetitosos duraznos cubiertos por la piel más sedosa y aterciopelada.

-Se te puede admirar mejor sin toda esa ropa encima- comente algo imprudente y admirado-.

-Sí, tienes razón tienes un cuerpo realmente ardiente- menciono Jasper de una manera inoportuna-.

Casi de inmediato Bella tomo una bata que estaba al lado de la cama y se la coloco. Nos miro a ambos y luego nos mostro su dedo medio para después mentalmente gritarnos "jodanse". Se introdujo en el baño y nosotros optamos por darle una revisada al auto antes de partir. Nos pusimos unos lentes oscuros y vestíamos unos vaqueros y camisas sin mangas. Yo una negra y Jasper una blanca.

Quince minutos después nos encontramos con una Bella totalmente cambiada. Ya no era la sexi chica, sino la misma seria que se oculta bajo toda esa ropa. Encima tenía un suéter negro y nos pantalones muy holgados. Parecía que había una niña dentro de un costal adornado de manera que luciera gótico.

-Te veías mejor cuando solo llevabas puesta esa pequeña blusa y short negros- Jasper la tomo de la cintura y ella solo lo miro extrañada, sabía que ella podía sentir mi angustia y coraje cuando él la toca por eso su reacción, Jasper lo noto-. Perdón.

-No es solo que… estoy algo aturdida.

-Vamos tenemos que hacer algo contigo y deshacernos de todos estos costales- dije bromeando-.

-No es gracioso en absoluto-contesto furiosa- andando- camino en dirección al coche en la parte trasera y se acomodo- vamos par de lentos.

Me subí al auto y Jasper me imito, encendí el motor y arranque. Puse a trabajar el reproductor y la música pronto invadió el ambiente. Era la música de Bella, había olvidado que su disco quedo dentro del reproductor, más sin embargo no lo retire.

El camino se estaba volviendo tedioso y lento a pesar de tratar de ir lo más rápido que podía me estaba desesperando el hecho de estar sentado más de tres horas y media sin tener resultado alguno.

-Detente- replico Bella- quiero estar contigo al frente.

-Como gustes- respondí-.

-Y bien…- dijo una vez adelante- ¿cómo está eso de que sobreviven a los rayos del sol?

-Simple, solo no te creas lo que vez en las películas y ya.

-Aja como sea, eso sí que esta increíble.

-Supongo.

-Y… ¿A quién veremos?

-¿Te mueres por saber?

-Si

-Ya veras, ya verás. No comas ansias.

-Imposible amigo, si no me las como yo ellas me comerán a mí.

-Que chiste tan más malo.

-Tan malo como tú.

Un silencio reino en un coche iluminado por los rayos del sol más caluroso que en la vida haya existido. Nosotros siendo unos muertos vivientes no nos afecta en nada; pero Bella parecía vela derritiéndose. Por lo que decidí detenerme en una gasolinera para que pudiese refrescarse.

En lo que la esperábamos fui a lo que parecía un mini súper y le compre una soda y un sándwich de pavo. Solo necesitaba que comiera algo.

En cuanto llego se lo entregue y de inmediato acabó con la soda y luego con el sándwich.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Te deberías poner otra cosa.

-Pero no tengo más ropa que esta. ¿A menos que quieras que me ponga la ropa con la que duermo?

-No. Vamos a ir a algún lugar donde vendan algo con menos tela.

-Algo gótico si es posible.

-Como quieras.

No tuvimos que manejar mucho para hallar un puesto con la ropa adecuada en un pequeño pueblo que a mi parecer no tenía más de mil habitantes. Miramos un poco la tienda y de inmediato Bella escogió un par de corsets y tres faldas, además de algunas blusas de algodón con mangas cortas y una sin mangas y unos shorts que seguro provocarían algunos suspiros, sin olvidar los siempre útiles jeans. Antes de salir de la tienda Bella decidió ponerse algo de lo que le compre para que el calor no la terminara de matar. Basándose en el concierto vistió con uno de los corsets que era de color violeta, u y una falda de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, sin olvidar sus votas altas.

Continuamos con el camino y Bella quedo en un sueño profundo. Imaginado que el sueño la vencía porque era muy aburrido permanecer en el mismo lugar por más de cuatro horas ya.

A lo lejos visualice lo que serian miles de coche repletos de gente que gusta del rock por lo que supuse que el trayecto se está acabando y ya pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Un desierto totalmente lleno de antorchas que adornaban el camino para llegar me decían a gritos que ya habíamos llegado. El crepúsculo ya casi se podía presenciar por lo que el espectáculo seria increíble. Me estacione y Jasper no pudo esperar más a bajar en cuanto a Bella tuve que despertarla y destaparla ya que por costumbre llevaba el suéter de lana que le obligue a quitarse.

Caminábamos entre tanto gótico y claro a Bella los chicos se la comían visualmente

-Hola amigo llegaste- menciono una voz detrás de mí.

-Garrett amigo- un abrazo complementado con unas palmadas en la espalda fueron la manera de decir que ya nos extrañábamos- sabia que te encontraría aquí.

-Cuando ahí eventos de esta magnitud, que yo falte seria un pecado.

-Garrett amigo mío- grito Jasper emocionado- tantos años sin vernos.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque solo han sido como veinte y aun lucimos iguales- alardeo altanero Garrett- los de nuestra especie somos inigualablemente hermosos y la garantía es para siempre.

-Siempre tan arrogante- respondí a su halago a sí mismo- Mira detengamos esta charla de egos y altanería y mejor hablemos de mi amiga aquí presente.

-Valla lindura de chica, ¿es mortal?

-Sí –respondió Jasper a la defensiva pues claramente en sus pensamientos podía leer que detestaba que alguien además de nosotros admirara a Bella-.

-Tranquilo amigo ella ahora esta alucinada con el asunto del concierto como para pensar en ambos, así que mejor te tranquilizas y dejas de pensar esas cosas tan perversas que le quieres hacer- una amplia sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios de Garrett y yo simplemente decidí tomar con filosofía lo que estaba diciendo aunque claro más en el fondo los celos me carcomían-. Edward. Es ella. Pero atención a lo que te voy a decir tienes que llevarla a casa de Alice, ella se encargar de darte ordenes. ¿Entendido?

-Lo entendí. Pero… ¿no crees que sea suficiente con tu juicio y el mío?

-Alice es la clave para que ella sea aceptada con los viejos y lo sabes- menciono Jasper- tenemos que llevarla.

-Exacto- afirmo Garrett- Ahora dejen de hablar de la chica como si no estuviera. Disfruten del evento y nos vemos dentro de cinco meses. Ah una cosa más ven.

Garrett me llevo hacia una multitud donde ni Jasper ni Bella pudiesen vernos. No entendía el motivo de tal reacción pero suponía que era como cubrir apariencias con Bella.

-Te advierto algo Edward. No te metas con la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con no meterme con ella?

-No te atrevas a tener relaciones con ella.

-Por el simple hecho de que yo sea un vampiro y ella una mortal no significa que la vaya a matar en el acto. Además he estado con muchas mortales.

-Yo mejor que nadie se de tu fama como buen amante. Pero no me refería a eso.

-¿y entonces?

-La quieren pura. Si te acuestas con ella o lo hace Jasper van a tener problemas muy serios.

-No lo tenía contemplado.

-Eres una mierda. Simplemente no lo hagas.

-¿Y tu resistirías?

-Seguramente no pero a ustedes no les conviene en absoluto romper las reglas. De esto depende su libertad del consejo y lo sabes. Ya no habrá más esclavitud. Su deuda estará pagada con la vida de ella. Y yo sé cuanto mueren por regresar y tener una vida tranquila con Rose y Alice.

-Estoy muy confundido.

-Sabes que abusaste de tus poderes de seducción para atraerla. Eso está más que penado. La trataste de engañar y lo peor es que terminaste enamorado.

-No es tu asunto.

-Sabe que la vas a utilizar para que la tengan en el consejo en lugar de a ustedes par de cobardes.

-Ellos la desean y además la utilizaran para bien.

-Vaya que eres doble mierda desgraciado. Tu sabes que el consejo no es bueno la tendrán como a ustedes y la trataran peor y no podrás evitarlo.

-Ya cállate.

-Disfruta lo que resta del concierto "amigo".

-Jodete.

-En cinco meses Edward. Cinco meses.

Camine a toda prisa en dirección a donde se encontraba Bella y Jasper. De repente le leí la mente al desgraciado de Jasper y luego a Bella, ambos pensaban en cosas repugnantes que se deseaban hacer. La idea me causo un tremendo dolor de garganta como cuando se traga una pastilla en seco.

-¿Bella? Nos vamos ya, ven- La tome del brazo derecho y ella solo se dejo mover como marioneta-.

-No ha terminado el evento y ella quería venir. Edward.

-Suban al maldito auto.

Bella subió en el asiento del copiloto lentamente pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por otra parte Jasper simplemente se sentó en el asiento trasero y me miraba extrañado por mi reacción tan agresiva.

-A los dos les voy a pedir un favor- grite tan fuerte que Bella se tapo los oídos- Dejen de pensar en sexo. Tu Bella no más querer perder la virginidad, y Jasper eres la persona más repúgnate ya tienes a alguien que te espera.

De la nada la música resonó y el suelo retumbo. Una música muy densa, deprimente y melancólica lleno el ambiente. Sonidos de diferentes lugares del mundo sonaban al por mayor. Una ansiedad invadió mi cuerpo y yo solo pude culpar a Jasper, a Bella y al resto del público que movían los sentimientos y las emociones de Jasper a su antojo y el los contagiaba. La música cada vez envolvía más hasta llevar a todos al nirvana. Sonidos orientales, egipcios y americanos llenaron mi cabeza de metal y rock alternativo. Entonces la música paro para un cambio de banda y una depresión inmensa me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Mierda. ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Mi dueño?- Bella despertó de su ensimismamiento y delirio para gritar de la manera más histérica- mira desgraciado bastardo yo no estoy para acatar reglas, yo a las reglas las rompo, las rechazo y las escupo.

-Me importa poco si las acatas o no. Lo harás de todas maneras.

-¿Realmente piensas eso?- canturreo Bella- Entonces ten tus cosas y devuélveme las mías- mientras mencionaba estas palabras comenzaba a desnudarse hasta quedar en ropa interior- Tomo tu estúpida ropa.

-Bella, para- Jasper detuvo a Bella y la tomo de las manos ya que ella estaba dispuesta a salir de coche vestida así- Si lo que quieres es salir ponte la chaqueta y hablamos afuera.

-Ni lo pienses Jasper- contrapuse mi opinión- ambos se quedaran aquí y se estarán tranquilos.

-Tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle algunas cosas.

-Jasper hablaremos y no tienes porque pedirle permiso a este entrometido.

Bella tomo la chaqueta se la coloco y luego salió del coche segundos después estaba en la puerta trasera y saco a Jasper del coche. Jasper sabía de antemano que escucharía toda su plática.

-Mira Bella se paciente con él. Escucha la perspectiva de lo que tú conoces como anormal será nada al lado de lo que nos va a pasar.

-Pero él le exagera y todo se lo toma a mal.

-Lo sé, pero debes cambiar la idea que tienes respecto a nosotros.

-Pero te amo tanto como lo amo a él.

-Bella eso es más que imposible.

-Claro que no. Mírame a los ojos y dime que miento.

-Mientes.

-Ah sí, y porque no mejor me dices quien es la chica te espera.

-Se llama Alice.

-Bien. Y niega que nos ames a ambas.

-Quizás tengas un poco de razón pero no te da derecho a comportarte como una niña malcriada.

-Pues por mi se pueden ir ambos al carajo ya estoy harta.

-Mira lo sé pero por el momento limítate a subirte y a dormir bien ya que mañana va a ser un largo día. Además que hoy me toca manejar y no quiero ir peleando.

Al escuchar a Jasper decir esto me levante del lugar del piloto y me dirigí al del copiloto. Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares y Jasper encendió el motor para retomar el camino. Pasaban las horas y no le veía fin a la carretera.

_"Dime qué demonios te dijo Garrett"_

_"No te importa"_

_"Edward sabes que si me importa dime no cierres mas tu mente"_

_"No podemos comer la fruta prohibida"_

_"Vaya linda manera de llamar a Bella, ahora es una manzana"_

_"No es burla la tenemos prohibida. Si la tocamos perecemos"_

_"Me ha preguntado si la amo además de amar a Alice" _

_"¿Y qué le respondiste?"_

_"……"_

_"Increíble, rebasas la idiotez"_

_"Hijo de puta"_

Un gemido nos distrajo de nuestra conversación y cuando pusimos toda la atención en la parte trasera del automóvil nos percatamos que era Bella y sus diálogos sola. Un "Edward lo siento" escapo de sus labios. Por respeto no escuchamos más y pusimos música con tal de no perturbar en sus sueños y no tener más armas para pelear.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y media y unas luces de neón resplandecieron y cegaron mis ojos. Por fin habíamos llegado a las Vegas.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pues nose k mas decir. Esperen a k le pponga mas enjundia al asunto, Me gusta la sangre y la tortura tambien lo grotesco asi que va a haber mucho de eso.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y nos leemos chiks.**


	7. Las Vegas

**Bueno se de alguien que queria saber de que trataba este cap. Aparte de mi. **

**Siento que estubo muy cursi pero ya hare mas cosas sangrientas.**

**Alice muere de la envidia, lo logre; ahora yo si me pase con Jasper de la manera mas sensual jajajajaja.**

**I love you. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Las vegas**

**(Bella)**

Unas luces de neón cegaron mis ojos y perdí el hilo de lo que quizás sería el peor de mis sueños en la vida. Al observar de una manera más analítica las luces y el lugar, note que esto era totalmente alucinante. El olor del licor y sexo se tornaban de amargos a dulces. La experiencia era como si yo fuese una niña que entra a una tienda de dulces y estuviesen preparando una buena taza de chocolate.

-Es lo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida. Esto es increíblemente ingenioso e innegablemente encantador.

-Por fin despertaste, baja que ya encontramos habitación y tienes que descansar en una cama decente- el escuchar la voz de Edward no me ponía para nada feliz-.

-Voy- cerré la puerta del coche de golpe y solo recibí una mirada del enojo de parte de Jasper.

Entre a lo que parecía más bien como una pocilga antigua. El olor a humedad era penetrante y el piso estaba a punto de colapsarse. Por lo demás las camas estaban muy bien y el baño bastante ingenioso, pues solo tenía espejos y un tubo en la regadera. "Genial no les alcanza el presupuesto para pisos y aromatizantes pero si para tubos de estríper en el baño"

-Duerme bien que mañana tenemos que hacer un encargo aquí y debe ser temprano- la voz de Edward sonaba demandante-.

-Yo no los voy a acompañar- proteste molesta-.

-Bella- suplico Jasper- No seas malcriada y obedece.

-Pero… pero…- unas muecas muy infantiles llenaron mi rostro lo cual hizo que luciera aun más joven-. No se vale.

-Así es la vida- finalizo mi dios de los ojos verde eléctricos- ya vete a dormir.

-Espera…- complemento Jasper- primero tú tienes algo pendiente con cierta persona muy importante.

-La carta- respondí deprimida y ausente- necesito una hoja y un bolígrafo.

Edward me acerco ambos materiales y luego salió de la habitación. Jasper me miro de cerca y luego me sonrió, unos amenazantes colmillos relucieron ante la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba a mi lado. Me acomode en lo que sería como una mesa y comencé a escribir.

_Querida abuela._

_Como sabes estoy de viaje y no pretendo regresar pronto, pues tengo cierta misión que aun no he cumplido. Pero no te preocupes me la estoy pasando genial y no estoy en nada peligroso._

_Sabes tuve la oportunidad de viajar al desierto de Death Valley, a un concierto de rock; tu más que nadie sabe que esa música me encanta y lo disfrute como nunca. Además de que tú sabes que en toda la vida quise ir a ese lugar._

_Ahora ¿adivina qué? Me encuentro en Las Vegas, este lugar está lleno de luces y magia entera, todo huele a sexo, drogas y alcohol. Que gracioso ¿no?_

_Muero porque estés aquí conmigo. Te extraño._

_En fin, soy muy feliz me la estoy pasando increíble, y no tengo ni una sola queja._

_Otra cosa más. Necesito que me mandes una carta para saber cómo estás y en que te puedo ayudar. Mira la mandaras a las vegas, al hotel Bloodie Rose. Es el único hotel llamado así por lo que no habrá pierde. Trata de mandar la carta antes del 12 de este mes._

_Por lo demás te extraño y en realidad deseo que estés bien. Te amo. _

_Bella._

Tome mis cosas y me adentre al baño donde me cambie de ropa. Mi clásica pijama era un pequeño short y la blusa de tirantes ambos negros. Aunque hubiera preferido dormir desnuda por el calor tan sofocante de las vegas. Me acerque al lavabo y moje mi rostro, me mire al rostro y luego aquellas finas cicatrices en el cuello. No lo pude evitar y un deseo invadió mi cuerpo y lo extasió de la manera más ilógica. Una de mis manos acaricio la herida y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna. Los deseaba, quería ser suya, ser de aquellos dos seres tan perfectos, aquí en este lugar.

Salí del baño meditando lo mucho que los deseaba y lo poco que les atraía. Mire a las camas y ellos estaban parados caminando de aquí para allá. Luego Jasper me miro y me sonrío para después dedicarme una sonrisa de complicidad. Por otro lado Edward simplemente me analizaba de los pies a la cabeza y pareciere que mentalmente anotaba cada uno de mis defectos. Me sentía como si yo fuera la criatura maligna y de una especie rara.

-Duerme y deja de pensar esas cosas- musito Edward- a la cama.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza y acatar las estúpidas reglas que Edward me mandaba a cumplir.

De un momento a otro el sueño me venció y yo permitir que Morfeo se encargara de mí.

"_**Oh mi buen creador me torturaras la eternidad y lo que la vida me depare después, acaso serás piadoso y me dejaras vivir menos de lo que merezco, yo simplemente así lo quiero". **_

Desperté casi de inmediato al sentir una parte de mi brazo derecho fría, mire a mí alrededor y note que una silueta oscura me miraba desde la puerta de la habitación. La silueta se acercaba más y más hasta ofrecerme una de sus manos como ayuda, yo gustosa la tome. Un mareo repentino me tumbo y me regreso nuevamente a la cama. La ventana estaba abierta y quise suponer que el mareo se debió a causa de ello en cuanto al ángel tomo forma y le pude distinguir.

Jasper lucia unos increíbles vaqueros de color negro y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color. Realmente estaba hermoso y sensual y su piel brillaba con tanta intensidad con los rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana y por encima de las cortinas. Lo deseaba tanto como me era posible. Me estaba comportando como un niño que exige que le compren dulces. O quizás peor.

-Dulce ángel de piel nívea y ojos de brujita amistosa mira cómo has amanecido estas totalmente sudada- recito mi amado Jasper- Mejor te bañas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once de la mañana.

Me dirigí al baño, me di una rápida ducha tratando de evitar a toda costa los espejos pues me negaba rotundamente a mirar las cicatrices. Tome algunas prendas que Edward me compro. Unos jeans grises con una blusa de manga corta negra y unas sandalias fueron mi conjunto más perfecto. Salí del baño y note que Jasper me estaba esperando pero encima tenía su chaqueta de cuero negra y unos lentos de sol. Suponía que nadie debe verlos sin eso o alarmaría a la gente. Evadí su vestimenta y pensé en algo más.

-¿Edward no regreso?

-Sí, pero volvió a salir, el automóvil necesitaba gasolina y de paso mando tu carta a correo urgente.

-Entiendo.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Yo te llevare a comer, y Edward estará arreglando algunos asuntos sumamente importantes.

-Ah sí, ¿Pero no que iríamos todos?

-Decidió que no era el momento de que te estés codeando con los de nuestra especie.

-Ok pero… ¿Qué tan importantes son esos asuntos?

-Lo suficientes como para que sepas que de ahí sacamos el dinero para este viaje y demás lujos.

-Entonces lo veremos en la noche ¿no?

-Así es.

Salimos del hotel caminando pues no había carro. Las vegas no eran tan impresionantes como en la noche, aunque el clima estaba para freír un huevo igual el lugar no perdía la magia. Lamentablemente la gente no dejaba de mirar a Jasper y su maldita chaqueta que de manera ridícula portaba como si nada. Como si los treinta y seis grados solo fueran una mentira.

Un centro comercial, muchos restaurantes, muchos clubs, gente alcoholizada en las calles, prostitutas. Todo estaba repleto de malicia que se contagiaba y uno lo podía aceptar contento.

Entramos en lo que seguramente sería el lugar donde comeríamos, nada del otro mundo, todo el lugar olía a cigarro y era muy ordinario lo contrario de la fachada, afuera lucia con más clase. Por dentro había palmeras y adornos egipcios, todo bastante excéntrico. Pero aun así no de mi agrado.

El host nos indico el lugar donde debíamos sentarnos. Un momento estuvimos solos hasta que la mesera llego a darnos la carta y coquetear con Jasper, lo cual me molesto una inmensidad. La zorra esa se retiro.

-Así me siento yo cuando alguien más piensa en ti de esa manera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tus celos son lindos-susurro mi hermoso ángel de ojos azules-.

-Basta

-No lo puedo evitar. Me haces amarte más.

-Bastardo. Bueno ya no más de mis celos hablemos de de tu vida.

-¿Que deseas saber?

-Ya sabes-dije en voz cantarina- ¿Quién demonios es Alice?, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué te llevo a ser un vampiro? ¿Es amena la experiencia? ¿Para qué me quieren?

-Primera respuesta, ella es mi esposa y la amo, segunda respuesta soy de aquí de Estados Unidos soy de Texas, tercera alguien sediento de poder y de sabiduría fue quien me convirtió en esto, pues con beber la sangre de una persona incluso de los de nuestra especie podemos saber su vida completa y más. La experiencia, si claro es amena me he acostumbrado. A lo último aun no lo puedes saber pero entiende que con el tiempo lo descubrirás.

-Supongo que por el momento me basta.

-Eso es bueno escucharlo. Ahora come.

Comí muy lento y ni siquiera pude comer todo pues aun rondaba por mi cabeza las preguntas y las respuestas. Jasper me ayudo a levantarme y luego caminamos por toda la avenida principal. Entramos al centro comercial y Jasper me sugirió que comprara mas ropa ya que a los lugares a los que iríamos serian así o más cálidos. Acepte y compre muchos shorts pequeños y blusas con tirantes. Algunas prendas con más tela como pantalones y un pequeño suéter. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en el elevador Jasper grito de la emoción y corrió a lo que sería el aparador de una tienda. Y luego señalo un increíble vestido. Lo logro; me lo compre.

Las locas compras terminaron no sin antes comprarme un pequeño baby doll de color negro, para ver qué pasaba.

Al hotel llegamos ya casi dando las siete de la tarde. Encontramos a Edward sentado en la cama de la izquierda, nos miro con tristeza y luego me extendió lo que sería una carta. La tome y la leí en voz alta.

_Bella._

_Tu abuela no podrá contestarte ninguna carta. Y no porque no la deje hacerlo como especificaste en tu primer carta, sino porque tu abuela a empeorado y su salud ya no es estable. La he llevado al hospital y le han diagnosticado cáncer terminal. _

_Morirá, y te pediré de favor que no regreses pues tú has sido la causante._

_Supongo estarás feliz. Como sea, si le vuelves a escribir otra carta la romperé. _

_En todo caso si sucede algo ten en cuenta que te avisare. Pero no porque quiera tu ayuda, sino porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo desgraciada que fuiste._

-¿Cómo fue que llego tan rápido la carta?- dije sollozando- ¿cómo es que es que paso esto?

-Tranquila Bella- Jasper me tomo de la cintura y yo solo me desvanecí a su lado-.

-Fui hasta Hawthorne- respondió Edward- y tu abuela realmente lucia mal. Sabía que algo grave pasaba por eso me aventure a ir tan lejos pero no fui en coche. Me fui corriendo.

-¿Entonces si esta tan mal?- pregunto ausente Jasper-.

-Sí

-¿Bella?

-Déjame sola con Edward.

-¿Segura?- yo solo asentí a la pregunta de Jasper- Está bien.

Jasper salió de la habitación y después tuve que hacer la pregunta obligatoria.

-¿Cuánto lleva de muerta?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No trates de verme la cara. ¿Cuánto… dos días?

-Ayer.

No lo pude contener y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos como un par de cascadas, el dolor me era insoportable y trataba de sollozar para que esto no se convirtiera en llanto. Estaba sufriendo y en mi corazón no había más que odio y rencor hacía mi misma. La angustia me estaba matando y solo pensaba en morir. No quería nada que no fuera la muerte. Solo quería que el aire me desintegrara y me hiciera parte de él. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ya no ser parte de la materia tangible de este mundo. El llanto me estaba ahogando y ya me era imposible respirar, mis ojos estaban totalmente nublados y me ardían pues secos ya estaban.

-Bella mi amor mírame- Edward me tomo del rostro y me obligo a verle-.

-No quiero vivir. Soy una amenaza para la gente que me rodea.

-Bella mírame- grito de manera demandante-. No es tu maldita culpa me oyes.

-Lo es, claro que lo es. Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes. Yo simplemente me quiero morir.

-No, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me necesita?

-Porque te amo- me tomo de la cintura y me condujo hasta donde él para luego suspirar cerca de mis labios-. Te amo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-Sí me es difícil- mientras le respondí me condujo hasta la cama y me acostó lentamente para acomodarse sobre mi pero sin dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo-. Pero alguien me dijo: Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal. Y yo no veo que sufras.

-Sufro más de lo que te imaginas, y ahora más ya que has tenido una pérdida muy grande.

-Me quiero morir.

Lentamente condujo su mano a mi cuello y lo acaricio suavemente, paso sus gélidos dedos por mis labios y acerco los suyos tan lentamente para que no me asustara. Miro fijamente a mis ojos color purpura y sonrió. Comenzó a besar mis labios de la manera más dulce, su lengua jugueteo con la mía creando nueva prosa silenciosa. Cada beso se volvía más y más insistente. Sabía a lo que llegaría esto.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo parar si así lo quieres- menciono Edward entre respiros acelerados-.

-No lo hagas, no me dejes- dije aun entre sollozos lastimeros-. Continua.

Una vez dada la orden nuevamente regreso a mis labios para después bajar a lo que sería mi cuello.

-Muérdeme- susurre- Quiero ser tan tuya como lo soy de Jasper.

Casi de inmediato un dolor invadió mi cuello y yo solo pude contraer mi cuerpo al de él. El me abrazo apresándome como si tratara de protegerme. Yo no me negué. Claramente sentí como perdía fuerzas lentamente y me entumecía a cada sorbo que daba.

-Para- gemí-.

Fue entonces cuando me miro a los ojos otra vez y lentamente empezó a desnudarme. Primero la blusa y luego el pantalón. Yo por mi parte también lo desvestía tratando de no parecer una desesperada. Claro en mi corta vida nunca he desvestido a un hombre, afortunadamente él lo noto rápidamente y se levanto en rodillas sobre la cama para que a ambos nos fuera menos difícil el trabajo.

Nuevamente me recostó sobre la cama. Ya solo llevábamos la ropa interior; de la manera más delicada retire lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Entonces mire lo que sería su miembro. Nunca había visto uno personalmente, siempre me causaba terror pensar en tener a alguien dentro de mí, pero ahora era diferente, realmente lo quería; realmente quería que me penetrara. Estaba por demás enterada de que me dolería, pero no me imaginaba a que grado. Y no quería pensar en ello.

Alzo mi vientre y quito mis pantaletas de la manera más sabia luego lo beso y acaricio, yo me estremecí, ya que jamás había sentido algo así. Un leve mareo profundizo el momento y el nirvana se apodero de mí ser inmaculado, todo a causa de que él se encontraba ya besando y jugando entre mis piernas. Yo solo emitía gemidos contraídos. Edward se estaba poniendo cada vez más insistente y eso me provocaba espasmos deliciosos. Me miro y subió a mis senos, los descubrió del sostén y los lamio pasivamente.

-Tranquila- jadeo excitado-. Necesito que me ayudes. Guíame.

Abrió mis piernas y se coloco en posición. Tomo mi mano e hizo que sujetara su miembro. Los nervios me estaban matando. Lo coloque donde yo suponía tendría que estar. Entonces sentí como algo luchaba por entrar y un dolor en mis caderas me provoco gemir de dolor el cual devino en placer. Mi mano continuaba entre mis piernas y note que aun no estaba del todo adentro. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y entonces el penetro con un poco más de fuerza, fue solo entonces que sentí como algo en mi interior se rompía y el dolor en mis caderas fue aun más intenso. Era como si la delgada línea entre la niñez y la madurez se partiera en mil pedazos. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto nervioso y preocupado pero sin dejar de estar agitado y sin salir de mí- Si te hice daño me detengo.

-No- jadee- no me dejes sola. No creo soportarlo. Continúa amor.

Retomo el asunto y su penetración se volvió continua y más rápida, el dolor se tornaba excitación, placer, delirio, adrenalina, todo esto era mejor que estar drogada en las calles de Hawthorne. El me penetraba de la manera más deliciosa y lo hacía ya sin temor alguno.

-Mi amor- gemí- Jamás me vayas a dejar.

-Nunca- jadeo alterado pero sin detenerse-Te deseo más que a la propia sangre mi diosa personal. Te has convertido en el mejor sueño y la mejor pesadilla de mi tormentosa eternidad. No mas vagar por las penumbras del abismo y ya basta de las estupideces de un simple te voy a dar todo lo que tengo- gimió-.

La mano que tenía entre mis piernas se posiciono en su rostro y con la poca y tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación note que lo había ensuciado de sangre. Esto siendo la manera más macabra de demostrar mi virginidad. Edward miro mi mano y la lamio, lo más extraño es que ese acto me excito aun más. Continuamos por más de dos horas hasta que un espasmo recorrió mis piernas, mi vientre, incluso mi cuello. Entonces algo a lo que prefiero llamar como descarga de energía provoco que simplemente emitiera el gemido (que a mi parecer sonó exquisito) resonara en el cuarto. Edward me haría segunda tres segundos después.

-Te amo- me susurro al oído-.

-Estoy agotada.

**(Jasper)**

Bella me saco de su habitación hace más de dos horas y suponía lo que había sucedido. El deseo de matar a Edward me estaba atormentando. Pero si la lastimo por supuesto que lo haría. Necesitaba regresar y ver qué pasaba.

Salí del pequeño bar y me dirigí a la habitación. Ahí estaba Edward mirando a las estrellas y fumando un cigarro (n/a: me gusta la idea de que los vampiros sean tan increíbles que hasta fumar y beber alcohol puedan hacer), le dedique una mirada de desprecio y entre a velocidad de vampiro a la habitación.

-Supongo que ya le leíste la mente a tu amigo- musito Bella- vete.

-No- respondí furioso- ¿Por qué con él?

-No lo sé- su voz entre cortada me alarmo por lo que corrí a donde ella, mi ángel estaba totalmente desnudo y con sangre entre las piernas y el cuello- Abrázame.

-Bella te amo- le susurre al oído- te amo como jamás he amado nada, más que la sabiduría, más que el coraje, más que el encanto del mal, más que la riqueza y la misma sangre. Te amo con mi humilde corazón que hasta ahora no sabía que poseía, te amo mi criatura de ojos purpura, mi mística de magia antigua, deja que te estreche contra ti, no me atrevo…

Bella levanto el rostro e introdujo su lengua entre mis labios. _Te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma ¿Me oyes?, En mi alma no hay otro dios más que tu y Edward. No le perteneceré a nadie más que a ustedes. Soy suya._

Nos tumbamos en la cama. Mis manos ansiaban tocar todo su cuerpo, la piel que se escondía debajo del rígido algodón, la breve pero amplia curva de sus caderas, sus pechos, su pálido cuello, sus labios, sus partes íntimas, húmedas y dispuestas para que yo las acariciara… Mis labios le arañaron el cuello, sin atreverme a hacer más que sentir la sangre pulsando debajo de su piel mientras mis dedos la llevaban al orgasmo, mientras ella gemía contra mí, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba hasta alcanzar el clímax, mientras yacía inerme contra mi pecho.

La sangre retumbaba en mis oídos. Fluía velozmente a través de mi mente. Decía _yo la quiero. _Pero permanecí inmóvil.

Oprimí los labios contra su frente. La sangre que fluía a través de mi cuerpo devino dolor. El dolor alcanzo el clímax, al igual que la pasión de Bella. Y en la suavidad de su mejilla y sus labios halle paz y dulzura, y la mañana aún era oscura.

Bella deslizó la mano sobre mi hombro, sobre mi pecho.

-Sabes lo que quiero de ti- dijo con aquella voz profunda y lustrosa, dejando que el dolor y la determinación subrayaran sus palabras-. Esto es lo quiero de ti, y te quiero a ti. Me he repetido todas las razones nobles por las que debo sepárame de ti, me he repetido todos los argumentos morales, mi mente se ha convertido en un confesionario, un lugar donde se reúnen los filósofos- la sentí temblar en mis brazos- Amor mío…

-¿Crees que esto sea viable?- cuestione-.

-Me ofendes- respondió a la ofensiva-. Te lo demostrare y te advierto que si me detienes te olvidas de mi para siempre.

Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos bajaron hasta mi bragueta y la bajaron. Luego poco a poco fue despojándome de mi camisa para después besar todo mi pecho desnudo. Yo a estas alturas no podía detenerla ya era demasiada excitación para mí.

-Vez que fácil es cooperar- gimió en mí oído y ya posicionada sobre mí cuerpo-.

-Bella- jadee alterado- no…

Ella tomando de experiencia lo recién aprendido con Edward me monto y se penetro; la sensación me provoco gemir aun más de lo que debía, eso le dio pie a ella de hacerlo más rápido. Mirar como sus hermosos senos rozaban mi pecho y su vientre chocaba con el mío, como me tuve que aferrar a su pequeña cintura para llevar su paso me volvió loco y mí absurdo deseo de ser yo quien la tomara por completo hizo que los roles se voltearan y yo me posicionara encima de su frágil y ensangrentado cuerpo. Ella me dedico una mirada de pasión cumplida y permitió que todo el trabajo lo terminara yo. La penetre un poco más fuerte y ella gemía conmigo al unisonó. El momento del orgasmo llego y ambos lo tuvimos al mismo tiempo quedando exhaustos y satisfechos.

-Gracias- musito mi delicada y preciosa Bella- Te amo.

-Te amo.

Nos cubrí con una sabana que estaba húmeda y roja y la abrace a mí de tal manera que no pudiese escapar de mi; no hasta mañana.

-"_Que poder tiene el cuerpo que el corazón lo tiene negado. El dolor quizás y solo quizás sea el más factible de las emociones que yo no puedo detener. Tan igual que el deseo del cuerpo y la sangre. Soy el monstruo que acaba con la inocencia de la libertad. Y mi contraparte me ha seguido en el ejemplo"._

-"Edward mi gran amigo filosofo jamás tendrás tanta razón como la has tenido con este comentario".

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahí tiene chiks salio más capitulo del k esperaba pero yo digo k esta bien.**

**En todo caso de k no les haya gustado haganmelo saber. Aunque advierto k me niego a hacer algo que conyeve setimentalismos.**

**Por lo demas hasta consejos quiero tener.**

**Ah otra cosa más Alice (luisa) i miss you.**


	8. Carretera 93

**Carretera 93**

**(Edward)**

-"Te pido que me des un poco de tiempo con Jasper".

Bella insistía pasar un rato con él. Y es que soy simplemente un idiota pues la amo tanto que no le pude negar aquella petición tan hiriente. La podía oír gemir del placer y no del dolor como la hizo conmigo. Jasper lo hacía de la misma manera. Se escuchaba como una composición perfectamente sincronizada. Ambos la estaban pasando muy bien. Pero entonces paso. Jasper me pidió que ocupara su lugar ya que tanta sangre lo ponía sediento; lo entendía a la perfección, ya que yo también me había ido de casería por un lapsus de quince minutos mientras ellos daban rienda suelta a su amor.

Entre a la habitación y camine a oscuras pues no quería prender las luces ya que la despertaría. Y ahora quizás desde que la conocí estaba durmiendo tranquila. La admire unos segundos y luego me senté en la cama con mucho cuidado, le acaricie una mejilla y luego levante su brazo para que pudiera apresarme con él.

-Sshh- tome el rostro de mi preciosa diosa y la acurruque en mi pecho- Duerme mi dulce amor. Estas agotada.

-Edward- susurro, todavía adormecida- Te amo.

-Yo igual amor.

El aroma que de ella emanaba era embriagante y me llevaba al delirio completo. Aun tenía un poco de pureza guardada, una parte de mi se obsesiono con deshacerse de esta. Más no lo hice.

La noche fue una tortura exquisita, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los ojos me dolían. Esto sucede a causa de que un vampiro no puede llorar y la única manera de saber que el llanto viene es el dolor por el que el llanto fue cambiado con los nuestra especie.

-Buenos días amor- Bella se estiro y un pequeño dolor hizo que tomara una posición fetal- aahh.

Una sabana totalmente roja mostraba los acontecimientos sucedidos en la madrugada.

-¿Estás bien amor?- rápidamente la levante de la manera más dulce que pude y la acomode- ¿Qué sientes?

-No es nada, quizás un pequeño tirón de músculos eso es todo ya paso.

-¿Segura?

- ¿Me crees capas de mentirte?-pregunto bastante molesta- Edward primero me muero antes que mentirte- Bella se levanto muy a prisa lo cual le provoco un mareo repentino-.

-Bella- insistí preocupado pues ella de nuevo se cubrió el vientre con los brazos y pude notar entre sus manos que sangre reposaba de la manea más cruel-.

-Cállate- se coloco una toalla y camino en dirección al baño- Edward… perdón.

-Vamos te ayudo y no seas tonta no pasa nada- la encamine a la regadera y ella procedió a retirarse la toalla acto seguido me retire de la regadera-.

-No te vayas- me grito desesperada y angustiada- no te vayas, ayúdame.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunte distante pues no deseaba mirar el despojo de lo que antes yo admiraba y calificaba como el monumento a la pureza y ahora era solo escombros perfectos como los de Atenas en Grecia. Sabia de ante mano que había acabado con toda inocencia-.

Sin más Bella me tomo por sorpresa y me adentro a donde ella para terminar completamente mojado. Mi playera negra, mis pantalones de mezclilla, incluso mi ropa interior quedaron empapadas. Descalzo y mojado me acerque lo más que pude a ella y la tome entre mis brazos. Todo mi ser la deseaba así, indefensa, frágil, vulnerable. Isabella se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que un martirio; era más como una pena que llevaría de por vida y la pagaría gustoso.

-Isabella- susurre cerca de la comisura de sus suaves y húmedos labios- Te amo.

-Bésame.

Lentamente comenzó a retirar las prendas que impedían que mi cuerpo rozara al suyo. Primero la camisa, luego los pantalones; en fin ya parecía toda una experta en esto. Más sin embargo el deseo de ser yo quien la tuviera por los siglos de los siglos me inundo el pensamiento y prácticamente le arrebate el puesto de dominante. La levanté para que quedara más o menos a mi altura y la pudiera ver mejor a los ojos, Bella astutamente me envolvió entre sus suaves, blancas y esculturales piernas.

_**"Mi deseo… qué demonios significa eso para mí, sino vanas y egoístas palabras lanzadas al aire. Lastimar el alma de la indefensa criatura; violar cada sentido de la cordura; abusar de la confianza de mi propia mente; ser el maleante de la tez pálida y ojos verdes que te embrujan a cada paso y tristemente ha sido el primero en tu vida, el primero que dejaste entrar al santuario de Venus sin queja alguna. Y tu……….. Tu mi dulce ángel perdido en la faz de la inmensa tierra de viles y crueles seres humanos, te has dejado hechizar por el mismo Satanás en persona. No deseo ser un demonio sino un santo. Un santo para poderte socorrer cuando más lo necesites mi amada diosa de los ojos purpura.**_

_**¿Cómo dejaste que te sucediera? ¿Cómo permitiste que yo te lastimara? ¿Por qué tu afán de querer perder la pureza de tu cuerpo? Amargas preguntas, obvias respuestas. Soy yo un depredador, el depredador más hermoso, tú confiaras en mí y nunca dudaras. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque cada parte de mi te excita, te invita a ser parte de esto. Mi rostro, mi cuerpo, incluso mi olor. **_

_**Odiada y amada al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo es que sucedió?**_

_**Mírame ahora; en estos momentos te estos persuadiendo a que cometas el peor error de toda tu vida, pues ni las drogas, ni tus absurdas peleas son suficientes a comparación de lo que ahora estamos efectuando. **_

_**Mírate tú; envolviéndome en tus delicadas piernas de porcelana como si fueras una enredadera de hermosas flores. Tu pequeño y rígido algodón palpita y mis manos son testigos de la bella escena, yo trato de no ser tan agresivo y no penétrate tan fuerte. Mas sin embargo tu pareces ser persistente en tus objetivos y te aferras a las idea de ser tú la que tenga el mando de la situación; te sitúas entre la pared que será tu respaldo para no caer y mis brazos que serán una ayuda más. Buscas la manera de penetrarte, una vez lograda la situación juegas, tú ríes…, y luego gimes, gimes de la manera más excitante posible, eso claro que estremece todo mi ser. Me es inevitable; te tumbo en el suelo y de manera suave y caballerosa abro tus piernas para lograr ser yo quien diga la última palabra. Me hundo entre tus preciosos muslos y abro aquellas puertas a lo divino. Entro y tu simplemente me recibes con otro gemido y un delicioso TE AMO. Me estremezco aun más. Juego con tu parte intima y esta parece estar feliz de recibirme. **_

_**Subo y me encuentro con un cuerpo que lucía mas como un campo de batallas que un monumento a la belleza. Tu exquisita piel está marcada por el diablo y eso es a lo que le temo. A que rechaces la oferta que el diablo te propone. Entrar el mundo de los muertos vivientes. Asientes con la mirada y nuevamente entro en ti. Primero suavemente y luego mi ritmo se acelera para dejarte en un trance al cual me invitas alegremente. Una y otra vez nuestros cuerpos se rozan y la fricción genera calor; el calor nos manda al clímax y tú simplemente tienes dulces espasmos que me contagias y los espasmos son un orgasmo bien efectuado.**_

_**Te levanto, te baño como si fueras una bebe pues te acaricio en vez de limpiarte lo cual sería un mal baño, todo esto porque simplemente tengo miedo de romperte y herirte más. Salimos de lo que llamaría la escena del crimen.**_

-Gracias- menciona Bella cansada y feliz-.

-Me lo dices como si fuera una persona a la que le pagaste por hacerte el amor.

-¿Si verdad?- ríe harmónicamente

-Te ves aun más hermosa así

-Vaya ¿terminaron?- una voz estremeció a Bella la cual entro corriendo al baño a vestirse

-Jasper- dije molesto

-Es hora de irnos- grito aun más molesto-.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Bella ya afuera del baño-.

-Vaya, luces hermosa con esa ropa- Jasper la analiza y la toma de la cintura para llevarla a su lado, ella le recibe con un desesperado beso-.

-Basta- mencione tajante- Bella vete.

-¿Qué?

-Haz lo que te digo.

-Pero… Pero…

-Hazlo mi amor. Obedece- Jasper habla tan dulcemente con ella que me hace ver como el maleante-.

Bella salió de la habitación y fue en ese momento cuando los dos entramos en una batalla mental. Lo odiaba y deseaba matarlo; la causa; que Bella sintiera tanta devoción por él, que lo amara tanto como a mí, o quizás más.

-¿Supongo que ya leíste la mente de ambos?- pregunte altanero y triunfante-.

-Sabia que pasaría, por lo tanto no te hagas ilusiones.

-Jasper debes tener en cuenta que hemos cometido el peor error de nuestras vidas.

-Pero ambos lo tomamos como un juego. Ahora enfrentémoslo y admitamos la culpa.

-Eres increíblemente irresponsable.

-Y tu amigo mío no eres tampoco la excepción.

-Andando. Camina o Bella se preocupara.

Salimos y la reacción de ella simplemente fue revisar a Jasper para ver si tenía alguna señal de agresión. Una vez ya hecho su inspección se sentó en el asiento delantero de mustang y nosotros le hicimos segundas.

El camino en dirección a Phoenix seria terriblemente tedioso y para llegar serian alrededor de ocho horas. De ahí salimos más o menos como a las dos de la tarde. Seguramente llegaríamos como a las nueve de la noche.

_PRIMEAS DOS HORAS (de las dos a las cuatro)_

Bella estaba de un insoportable, el calor la estaba desesperando y las ganas de desnudarse le impedían estar quieta.

-Jasper estas tan frio que parece hielo ¿no?

-Supongo.

-¿Que pretenden?- pregunte serio-.

-Jasper voy atrás contigo.

Bella se paso al asiento trasero y abrazo a Jasper comenzó a desnudarse y luego a desvestir a Jasper; ambos se quedaron simplemente con sus prendas interiores. Ella durmió un rato.

_(DE LAS CINCO A LAS SEIS)_

-Jasper….

-¿Y ahora que quieres Edward?

-Te estoy vigilando.

-Jodete.

-¿Qué se joda quien?- Bella se había despertado y miro a Jasper con ojos de amor-.

-Nadie, preciosa- respondió Jasper.

-Jasper será que repetimos lo de anoche.

-Bella… - fue todo lo que pude decir-.

Entonces desde el retrovisor observaba como Bella desvestía a Jasper a toda prisa. Le tomo las manos y se las llevo a la cintura. Jasper le fue quitando las pantaletas y ella se recostó en el asiento, entonces el desgraciado de Jasper la penetro y mi hermoso ángel simplemente se retorcía del placer. La miraba yaciente sobre el asiento de cuero gimiendo a diestra y siniestra. Yo por mi parte decidí no parar de manejar y continúe apreciando semejante situación. Me hería verla con él, pero por amor a mi diosa encerré todo impulso.

_(DE LAS SEIS A LAS OCHO)_

-¿Acabaron?

-Cállate. Se volvió a dormir.

-Estúpido.

-Dime como quieras. Me da un reverendo igual.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué?

-Eso.

Algo no invistió de manera que este nos llevo a la orilla de la carretera. Supuse casi de inmediato que la hora de pagar por nuestro grave error ya había llegado. Mi reacción inmediata fue salir del auto y mirar que o más bien quien nos ataco de esa manera.

-¿Demetri?- gruñí- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Tratar de llevarme a la chica. De llevarla a donde pertenece.

-Nosotros nos estamos encargando de ello.

-Edward por favor- dijo arrogante- tu realmente crees que yo te voy a creer semejante estupidez.

-Demetri no es broma lo estamos haciendo.

-Mira Edward me la llevo yo y fin de la discusión. Ella ya no está segura con ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Edward, Edward, Edward. No ya te habías encontrado con Garrett. El te dio las instrucciones al pie de la letra según tengo entendido.

-Sí. Me las dio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es la maldita mascota de los viejos.

-Jasper tantos años sin verte esa mierda arrogante que por cara.

-Bastardo…- Jasper se le abalanzo a Demetri y este le ataco mordiéndole lo que le provoco a Jasper un severo dolor.

Yo en apoyo a mi amigo me acerque a la pelea y ataque a Demetri por la espalda, lo arroje a lo que parecía un cactus y este se quebró, la sangre se hacía notar en el pavimento. Jasper salto sobre él y le arranco un dedo. Demetri lo tumbo a la carretera, esto provoco un gran daño a esta pues el pavimento se levanto. Yo por mi parte corrí en dirección a donde Bella pues Demetri se la había escapado a Jasper. Con leer sus pensamientos supe de inmediato que se la llevaría y eso por ningún motivo lo podía permitir.

-Déjala donde esta- gruño enfurecido Demetri-.

-Ni lo pienses- contesto Jasper agitado y mal herido-.

-Edward… ¿Qué jodidos sucede?- pregunto asustada Bella mientras era sacada del mustang- ¿Quién es él?

-Querida brujita, mi nombre es Demetri y tu lugar esta con los Vulturi- hizo una reverencia como en la antigua Europa y luego soltó una carcajada-.

-Pero yo quiero seguir con ellos. No me iré de ninguna manera contigo.

-Es solo que… es solo que no te estoy preguntando-dijo calmado- Andando.

-Demetri suéltala.

-¿Jasper a dónde vas?- fue lo último que pude decir pues Jasper se estaba llevando a Demetri a lo que parecía como una formación rocosa.

-Edward tengo miedo.

-Tranquila saldrá todo saldrá bien. Nos vamos.

-¿Y Jasper?

-No te preocupes por él; se recupera fácil y también es rápido corriendo.

_(DE LAS OCHO A LAS NUEVE)_

La subí nuevamente al coche y el único sonido que emitía era un leve quejido el cual se agudizaba a cada kilometro que avanzábamos. Bella estaba sufriendo y lo más terrible es que este dolor solo sería una pequeña punzada en el corazón a comparación de lo que le sucedería más adelante. El único lugar donde la tendría a salvo sería la casa de Alice. En Phoenix.

* * *

**BUENO PUES HASTA AQUI CON ESTE CAP. QUE EN MI OPINION ESTUVO PESIMO Y LO PEOR ES QUE TERDE SEMANAS**

**PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**PROMETO MAS ACCION Y MAS SUSPENSO PARA EL PROXIMO**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Y MAS SANGRE**

**JIJIJIJI**

* * *


	9. Phoenix

**Phoenix**

**(Bella)**

Mi temor más profundo era perder a alguien más. Ya no podría cargar con esa culpa. En cualquier momento me volvería loca; una psicópata. Estaba a punto de matar a alguien y nada y nadie me detendría.

-Tranquila amor. Te estás poniendo ansiosa- me susurro Edward que también mostraba serios rasgos de preocupación. Sus ojos estaban profundamente hundidos, lucían como dos aceitunas negras. Ese negro era más denso que la misma noche sin luna.

No pude contestar por miedo a decir algo que lo perjudicara y lo inquebrantable ahora simplemente se volviera polvo frágil e inservible. Pensé detenidamente las cosas que debía decir exactamente y como debía hacerlo. Le amaba; y quizás por eso no me atrevía a herirle más.

Por otra parte pensaba bastante en Jasper. En la manera en como aquel vampiro lo desmembraba y viceversa. El momento en el cual Jasper le arrancaba el dedo. O como el otro vampiro Demetri lo arrojaba al pavimento y este se levantaba en olas como si fuera simplemente agua. Lo que más me provocaba dolor era el rostro de Edward al creer que todo estaba perdido. Sus ojos enfocados en el temible y dolorosamente hermoso dios Demetri. La manera en como lo miraba y luego a mí. Era como si dudara de mi capacidad y de alguna manera yo los abandonaría a costa del amor que les tengo. Su rostro era precisamente el de un novio que lo cree todo perdido cuando su chica le dice la mala noticia de que lo deja por alguien mejor. Y ese rostro es quizás el más doloroso que en la vida me toco sostener en mucho tiempo.

En su ropa aun había manchas de sangre las cuales no podía evitar mirar.

-Supongo que querrás una explicación acerca de lo sucedido ¿No?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza baja.

-Muy bien. Primero: Demetri es un sirviente de los Vulturi; De esta se desprende la siguiente explicación. Los Vulturi son como la realeza de los vampiros, como los manda más. En fin, Demetri te vino a buscar porque los viejos te necesitan y pues… tu vida cambiara a mejor créeme. Pero no por ahora. Por ahora simplemente permanecerás aquí a nuestro lado. En cuanto a lo de Demetri. ¿No tuviste alguna sensación diferente, extraña? Quiero decir ¿no te sentiste atraída por él?

-No.

-Vaya que extraño. Su poder siempre es efectivo. Todos caen en su encanto excesivo. Vaya- susurro impresionado-.

En momentos negaba y en otros solo asentía desganada y deprimida.

-Mira ahí hay luces ya llegamos.

Lo primero que divise fue una hermosa casa blanca con planta baja y un piso, un lindo balcón, un jardín, alberca, una hamaca, una mesita con sombrilla en la parte de enfrente. Era más de la que yo hubiera querido en la vida. Claro si yo tuviera aun diez años.

-Ven ellas estarán felices de verte.

Caminamos por un pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada de la casita. Lo que mire a continuación fue quizás lo más hermoso e impresionante que en la vida jamás lograre ver. Unas bellísimas chicas que apostaba toda mi paga a que también eran vampiras. Pero lo que más me dejo boquiabierta fue que ya las conocía. Claro las chicas de mi sueño. Solo hacía falta alguien en este cuadro tan perfecto. El chico de la piel cobriza y el cabello largo. Ese de los exquisitos ojos.

-Bienvenida Bella- dijo con entusiasmo la duendecillo de piel nívea-.

-Hola ¿qué tal?- menciono amable la chica rubia-.

-Mira Bella, la rubia es Rosalie, y la pequeña es Alice.

De inmediato supe que esta ultima sería como mi puerto seguro, el ser más precioso que me llevaría al delirio y me calmaría de cualquier tontería que yo quisiera cometer. Mi imaginación no me hizo justicia. Desee hacer con ella todo lo que mi cuerpo me exigía.

"_Un ser tan perfecto que en la vida poeta más ambicioso podría describir, un ser extraordinario y sacado de un cuento para reyes jamás contado a simples mortales." _

-Hola- susurre apenada y tímida ante tal cuadro tan perfecto.

-Bella… ¿Eres italiana?- la exquisita rubia preguntaba exaltada y curiosa. Parecía una pequeña niña de cinco años tratando de llenar su cabecita de más información de la que podría retener- ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te gustaría vivir en Francia?

-No. No lo es. Deja de ser tan imprudente. En estos momentos lo que necesita es descansar- menciono dulcemente la hermosa hada que no obstante con torturar mi vista de la manera más deliciosamente cruel con su precioso rostro, cuerpo y voz, llevaba encima una bata de dormir de seda color negro, esta prenda estaba extremadamente ajustada a sus pequeñas pero amplias curvas. Su estatura era un poco menos que la mía por lo que lucía más joven.

Me condujo a la habitación contigua a un baño. Tomo unas toallas y me indico el camino, entre al baño y simplemente me obsequio una bella sonrisa.

Ya dentro del baño me tome la confianza de oler todos los perfumes que estaban en el gabinete. Todos eran deliciosos y me imagine a aquella dulce aparición con estos aromas encima. Y aun así no se le aproximaba siquiera a lo que mi torpe cabecita ideaba mientras pensaba como sería estar entre sus brazos e inhalar su delirante y caótico aroma (a como yo me lo imaginaba). Dulce, embriagante, abrumador.

Lo único que estaba a mi alcance era meterme a bañar en agua helada para que el bochorno pasara así como llego. En la vida me había sentido de esta manera y menos con una chica, pero en este momento era justo como la primera vez que mire a Edward y a Jasper o a Demetri. Era el mismo deseo reprimido que me hacía pensar que no se atrevería a tener algún tipo de relación (aun siendo mera amistad) por miedo a un fenómeno como yo.

Mi ducha se convirtió en un baño de dos horas, que yo sentí como solo quince minutos.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila mi dulce niña?- pregunto Edward que estaba en la sala sentado en el sillón de tres lugares junto a Jasper, quien sorpresivamente no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Jasper- grite emocionada y asustada, acto seguido me le abalance y le abrace efusivamente- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño?

-Tranquila no paso a mayores. Hable con Demetri- hablo fuerte con la intención de que todos lo escucháramos- Nos ha dado una oportunidad más. Pero a cambio no solo debemos darle lo ya pedido sino también debemos buscar cierto lobo que anda merodeando por todo Texas.

El escuchar la palabra lobo me erizo la piel y me paralizo el cerebro que ya suficiente tenía con sufrir por muertes, peleas y una linda hada.

-¿Lobo?- mi voz se difumino en un susurro que incluso yo como emisora no lo pude oír bien- .

-No te preocupes es inofensivo- musito la bella hada de la voz cantarina- Lo he visto pasear en su forma humana por estos lugares.

-Así que, ¿No solo he andado con vampiros sino también con lobos?

-Pero tranquilízate. Parece que te hubieran dicho que tu madre murió recientemente- menciono la despampanante rubia-.

-Rosalie podrías ser más discreta- le murmuro Edward al oído-.

-Oh ya entendí. Perdón Bella, es solo que no era mi intención ser tan grosera. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas- menciono Rosalie en acción de haber leído la mente de Edward-.

-No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Bella por ahora solo limítate a ir a dormir no te quiero cansada ni nada por el estilo para mañana- le hermosa chica de pequeña complexión me tomo de la cintura y me condujo al cuarto contiguo al baño que con anterioridad ya había notado. La habitación era lo suficiente grande como para que veinte niños durmieran cómodos en el suelo perfectamente alfombrado, mientras que otros diez bien podrían dormir en esa cama matrimonial-. Adelante siéntete como en tu casa.

-Gracias.

Me acomode en la gran cama y note de inmediato un par de libros en un pequeño buro que estaba situado en el lado izquierdo de la cama. "Magia negra" y el otro tenía por título "Santa biblia" vaya que aquí aplicaban la regla de que no te vuelves un lector consumado si no has leído la biblia con anterioridad. Hojee por alrededor de media hora el de la magia negra y lo vote a un costado mío. Me acomode en forma fetal y totalmente descubierta del cuerpo pues el calor seguía siendo demasiado insoportable.

Ya entrada la noche y siendo costumbre en mi, las pesadillas ocuparon todo mi atención. Nuevamente era aquella visión profética que me mostraba con mucha claridad a estas hermosas mujeres de piel nívea, y a mis ya conocidos dioses, pero la duda ahora se centraba en el chico de piel cobriza, cabellos largos, una musculatura deseable pero sobre todo eso ojos de inocencia y determinación que en mi vida jamás había visto en alguien adulto; más bien será la mirada de un niño con el cuerpo de un hombre bastante atractivo. La duda me aquejaba y no dejaría que esto pasara pues la ignorancia me iba a matar un día de estos. Trate de mil y un maneras de hablar pero sin logran nada. La voz simplemente era un suspiro del aire infeliz que se desvanecía ante la fuerza de una montaña que le impide el paso. Me sentía tan insignificante, la angustia de no poder hablar me volcó en un tremendo mareo que me aturdió. Ahora el vacio que servía de fondo en este hermoso cuadro se difumino y cambio a lo que sería una cueva húmeda, un aroma a sal y algas marinas profundizo el surrealismo de mi tremenda imaginación. El chico peleaba con una sombra de aspecto tenebroso, unos puntos que le iluminaban el rostro como llamaradas fue lo que desvió mi atención de lo que ahora parecía más bien un lobo de pelambre rojizo. Al parecer algo tenía que ver este con mí perdido chico.

-Bella despierta cariño estas sudando- susurro la voz angelical y fría en mi oído derecho-.

De un salto salí de la cama como un cohete y note que la noche ahora era el hermoso alba que los pajarillos anunciaban gustosos y extrañamente con un aire de intriga. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi frente estaba totalmente perlada en sudor, mis manos temblaban, mis pies estaban semi atrofiados pues en cuento di el primer paso desvaríe y caí sobre mis rodillas.

-No estás tan bien que digamos chica, mejor hoy no salimos- anuncio la rubia- Andando, toma una bata y baja a desayunar que es más seguro que eso sea lo necesitas.

-No puedo levantarme- mencione agotada y un poco distante-.

-Vamos yo te ayudo- una pequeñas y delicadas manos me ayudaron a levantarme, claramente sentí como yo no aplicaba ningún esfuerzo por ayudarla pues ella (de no sé dónde demonios saco fuerzas) me tomo por la cintura como si un hombre me hubiese levantado.

-Gracias Alice.

-¿Te ayudo a vestirte?- pregunta apenada pues me imagino en estos momentos acaba de leer mi mente lo cual es muy vergonzoso-.

-No yo sola puedo, gracias de todos modos.

Alice y Rosalie salen de la habitación con una exquisita gracia inigualable que me deja pensativa por unos momentos. Suspiro y me lleno los pulmones nuevamente de aire para que mi cerebro se ventile, me tomo unos segundos para recapacitar y medito lo sucedido y el porqué del ensimismamiento cuando esta mujer se me acerca. Me tumbo en la cama otra vez y miro el techo en el noto unos candelabros muy victorianos y la manera tan tranquila en como el despreocupado aire los mueve el son de una silenciosa melodía que algún músico cuidadoso y respetuoso hacia el arte compuso secretamente para que el viento la interpretara limpiamente. Agradecí de todo corazón aquella sinfonía silenciosa que enfrió mi cuerpo. Se sintió tan reconfortante. Opte por solo mojar mi rostro por lo que me dirigí al baño, lave mi cara y la seque con una toalla que a mi parecer era demasiado suave. La deje en su lugar y nuevamente camine a en dirección a mi habitación.

-Bella cariño. Tu desayuno está listo baja pronto- oí gritar a la rubia que estaba en la planta baja-.

Baje lentamente pues no quería terminar en el suelo. Una vez reconciliado todo sueño y dejar de bostezar mire con recato y detenimiento aquel cuadro dignó de pintar. Este era dos bellos Adonis y dos preciosas Venus que me miraban con tremenda curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Ya mejor?- pregunto preocupado Jasper-.

-Mucho mejor, ya me puedo mantener de pie.

-Ok, ¿Entonces te sientes capaz de hacer algo después de que comas?- mientras Alice formulaba la pregunta tomo una rebanada de pan tostado y me la ofreció con un gesto en el rostro que desbocaba cualquier sentimiento de lujuria.

Si quizás era solo eso, no era amor, no era cariño, ni siquiera admiración, solo simple e innata pasión y deseo.

Bien termine mi desayuno y me levante de la mesa todos me harían segunda medio segundo después y caminaría a la puerta con pasos cortos para no caer. Ayer por la noche no había notado que detrás de la casa había un pequeño prado que daba lugar el comienzo de unas montañas que de momento impactaban y minimizaban cualquier presencia.

-Ven por aquí- grito Rosalie que ya nos llevaba buen ventaja-.

-¿Bella confías en mí?- pregunto Edward serio-.

-Supongo que sí- mi respuesta fue un boleto a su espalda y un tour por toda la montaña hasta atravesarla y llegar al otro extremo-.

Lo que a continuación vieron mis ojos fue la visión más impactante. Un llano se extendía por toda esa zona árida, y a pesar de esto el lugar no desagradaba en lo absoluto pues la escena es si era perfecta. Edward me bajo y opto por solo tomarme de la mano y conducirme a lugar donde se suponía me haría algo.

-Bien, veamos busca algo que te llame la atención- la bella hada me dio a escoger cualquier objeto de aquel lugar el que fuera. Yo escogí una roca-. Ahora trata de moverla.

-De moverla. Si lo hare- no me negué pues si mal no recuerdo en varias ocasiones ya lo había hecho.

Primera vez. Fallo. Segunda. Fallo. Tercera. Mierda qué carajo está saliendo mal. Noto que la rubia les susurra algo a los chicos y después me miran.

-Ya entendí- grita Jasper- déjenme eso a mí que para eso me pinto solo- me mira ansioso y extiende una mano-. ¿Bella, que es lo que te pasa, es que lo de tus poderes era falso o qué? me impresionas; vaya que fraude. Al parecer no eras lo que pensábamos, será que te regresas para tu casa. Aunque en las Vegas ni te extrañan.

De repente y tras haber pronunciado esas palabras sentí como mis manos me hormigueaban y el suelo empezaba a temblar hasta hacerse inexistente entonces la roca que lucía más pesado que yo (equivalente a tres yo) se desmorono y se unió a la tierra.

-Bella estas flotando- oigo a lo lejos la que quizás sea la voz más dulce que en la vida oiré.

¿Qué? Impresiónate lo había logrado nuevamente y me sentía totalmente recuperada de la letanía que llevaba a cuesta mía. No solo me sentía orgullosa de mí, sino que ahora ya sabía que era lo que me deparaba el futuro. No le temería más a lo desconocido y enfrentaría con valor los obstáculos. Sería un ser todo poderoso, si tan solo fuera un vampi…

No, no quiero ser inmortal, no quiero penar por el mundo y tener que vivir una eternidad pagando por mis pecados. Pagar por la muerte del ser más importante en mi vida. No. No deseo más la fuerza, ni la inteligencia ni siquiera la superioridad, deseo solo una cosa más que nada en la vida y esa es morir. La inmortalidad es algo con lo que no estoy dispuesta lidiar aun así esta me prometa belleza, sabiduría y fuerza extraordinaria.

-Bella- oí de nuevo mi nombre mas no era el de la hada ahora sonaba áspera pero de igual manera con un tono de delicadeza- Amor tranquilízate ya paso. No he dicho nada.

Sin más sentí como la cruda realidad humana me despertaba pues caí desde muy alto y el golpe resulto terriblemente doloroso. Note de inmediato mi codo izquierdo y de el salían brotes de sangre.

-Tranquila- me susurro Jasper quien fue el primero en auxiliarme- anda vamos de nuevo a casa- me tomo por la cintura y me cargo para llevarme por el mismo camino por el que habíamos llegado-.

Una vez abajo y en la casa de Alice, la misma me reviso y curo las heridas, afortunadamente no hubo que coser nada, pero el dolor persistía. Analicé cuidadosamente el recuento de los daños y me percate de que mi ropa estaba totalmente desecha. De la nada una manta cubrió mis piernas que estaban raspadas y descubiertas. El pantalón de mezclilla no soporto el filo de las rocas. Luego, estornude.

-Salud- oí decir de Edward que era el responsable de que mi frio en las piernas cesara- Deberías darte un baño o ese polvo provocara que la nariz se te caiga.

-Yo la baño- dijo mi preciosa diosa de los ojos oscuros y piel de granito-. Andando

-Pero... espera. No te molestes yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-Bella ni loca te dejare bañarte sin ayuda y así de mal herida. Entendiste.

Lentamente me desnudo y comenzó a sacudir el polvo que se alojaba en mi malherido cuerpo. El que ella pusiera especial atención en las mordidas que mis dos ángeles me habías obsequiado me estaba poniendo nerviosa pues no quería que pensara que soy una tipa cualquiera, claro y yo a sabiendas de que ella es la esposa de Jasper me cohibía a sobre manera. No lograba calcular que tan importante era el uno para el otro. Quizás los celos y la envidia eran los que me hacían pensar de tal forma. Pero no llegar a una conclusión causo un revuelo en mi mente y sobre todo en mi conciencia. Sabía que había hecho mal. De igual manera sabia que Alice ya tenía una clara suposición (si no que hasta la certeza) de lo sucedido entre los chicos y yo.

-Bella deja de pensar que me desconcentras de lo que tengo que hacer.

-Lo siento.

-Sabes eres muy graciosa, pides perdón hasta porque respiras. Eres muy complicada. Ah y por cierto no te preocupes por lo de Jasper, lo conozco y sé muy bien que él te quiere pero debes mantener a raya tus sentimientos y emociones y pensar fríamente. ¿Ok?

-Sí, supongo. ¿Pero entonces no éstas enfadada por mis inmaduros actos?

-No solo fuiste tú. ¿Éstas, consciente de ello? Ahora metete a la bañera, tengo que quitarte la tierra restante o tendrás una tremenda infección en esas heridas.

Me introduje en la tina que ya se encontraba llena de agua tibia. Alice me ayudo a entrar para no resbalarme. Me acomode y luego ella se sentó fuera de la tina a mi lado. Tomo un estropajo y comenzó a bañarme.

-Oye, ¿Qué se siente hacer al amor con un vampiro siendo humana, duele?

-Supongo que debe doler porque era virgen. Pero el placer pudo más que el dolor, así que creo que no te di una respuesta coherente y satisfactoria. ¿Verdad?

-Bella deja de querer causar lastima haciéndote la victima ¿Quieres?

-Lo siento.

-Bella.

Unas lágrimas inevitables rodaron por mis mejillas y casi antes de que a mí se me ocurriera sollozar Alice ahogo el llanto con un beso sofocante. La escena de primera instancia fue algo bochornoso pero pasado los segundos comencé a sentirme más cómoda y solo entonces dejaba que ella tocara lo que gustase con tal de que no me dejara sola.

"_¿Cómo describir algo tan anormal, tan inhumano, tan glorioso? Era el rozar de sus labios con los míos lo que me tenía totalmente perdida o la manera en que me tocaba sinuosamente. Vaya, la cosa es que no importa. Sus labios eran tremendamente suaves y su aliento dulce como la miel. La perfecta escultura que ahora tenía entre mis brazos era fría y dura. Y aun a pesar de todos estos detalles seguía siendo como una compresa caliente sobre mí"._

El beso va subiendo de tono y mis manos ya son dos cosa muy independientes de mi, se niegan a obedecerme y simplemente me repito: "La imaginación es el límite"

Le arrebato las prendas que se atreven a negarme el paso, le muerdo los labios con el afán de de saber cuál es el misterio que oculta con beber su sangre bendita. Mi esfuerzo para nada es recompensado. En cambio lo único que recibo es una mordida más severa en los míos. Borbotones de liquido rojo manchan el agua limpia y estás parecen una tremenda invitación a lo prohibido. Ahora simplemente temo por el hecho de ahogarme en mi propia sangre, la cual brota como cascada desbocada. Siento como sus suaves pechos rozan los míos y juntos parecen terciopelo y seda. Mi pequeño y ya no virgen monte de Venus ahora esta tan ansioso de que su preciosa mano descubra nuevos laberintos y el éxtasis hiciera acto de presencia. Mi rígido algodón no podía esperar por lo que comencé a estimularlo yo misma, ella simplemente noto mi desesperación y jugueteo unos instantes para luego dirigir mi mano a su pequeño y extremadamente virginal algodón. La experiencia que a continuación explicare fue como hablar con el mismo Dios, era como si él se tomara el tiempo de escuchar mis plegarias por fin.

De recompensa por tanto placer recibo más atención en mi parte intima. Nuevamente con sus delgados dedos frota sinuosamente y sin dejar de mover la mano con un ritmo que es obvio me hará terminar en cualquier momento. Me retuerzo en la tina y gimo como jamás. La beso y la trato de poseer, tanto es mi afán que casi instintivamente mis dedos se dirigen hacia su maravillosa cavidad que por dentro esta fría pero inexplicablemente tentador y adictivo. El que estas emociones me invadan la mente me lleva a tomar como decisión el no para lo que a mi acompañante le emociona más y entonces ella introduce dos dedos lo que me hace gemir a sobre manera. Ella tiene pequeños gemidos que a cada momento son como una sinfonía que después cambio a canto de sirenas. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo estas cosas con una mujer. Pero ahora no me importaban esas pequeñeces sino la idea de cuánto poder llega a tener sobre uno.

Entre el instante en que me contraje contra su pecho y el momento donde ella muerde uno de mis pezones logrando así una herida al rojo vivo. Logro terminar y agotada me tumbo a su lado y simplemente quito el tapón de la bañera.

Nos levantamos una vez descansadas y me acompaña a mi habitación, me ayuda de ponerme el pijama y me arropa bien.

-No te vayas, no me dejes sola- chillo nerviosa por volver a estar sola en la noche- Quédate.

-Lo hare, pero con una condición. Yo duermo en la parte derecha- dijo alegre y despreocupada-.

Se junto a mí y con su cuerpo totalmente frio regulo la temperatura y el calor desapareció. Era muy reconfortante estar así.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno y ahora si perdon por la tardanza pero es que entre el trabajo y la escuela.**

**Antes que nada este cap esta inspirado en un hecho que me gustaria vivir. Y solo algo mas Alice (Luisa) te amo. Amore.**

**Por lo demas graxias por las chiks k me leen yo no se si esto sea de su agrado se que me he demorado con el maldito suspenso pero ya en el prox cap lo hago.**

**Por lo demas sigan leyendo. Y nos vemos para mi prox fic. Que quiero creer k estara bueno. **


	10. Cadáver

**Cadáver**

**(Alice)**

La mañana aun era muy joven y mi linda acompañante estaba totalmente agotada. No me atreví a moverla. Podía ver en su rostro que hace años no dormía de esa manera, tan pasiva y relajada. También lucia mal alimentada y deprimida. Podría apostar que esto no solo se debe a que su abuela murió sino que le afecta ser diferente a las demás personas. Noto hasta en su respirar que le duele no poder tener una vida tranquila digna de un chica que vive en los suburbios. Lamentablemente su poca felicidad se acabo desde que conoció a Edward y a Jasper, pues pareciese que simplemente busca complacerlos a costa de su vida y dignidad. Si tan solo supiera el destino que le espera y la desdicha que esto le va a provocar. Para su mala fortuna ella es lo que los viejos quieren, sus poderes son muy distintos a los de una bruja normal, pues ni Esme era así de poderosa a esa edad.

El hecho de que levantara una piedra sin necesidad de concentración excesiva fue lo que más bien me sorprendió a sobremanera. No hay más; ella debe ser el pago justo aunque la idea de alejarme de ella me enferme.

-Buenos días…- un bostezo la hace lucir demasiado angelical y esos ojos me derriten el corazón y me obligan a dejar de pensar en tanta mierda- ¿Bajamos?

-Si- contesto amable-.

Al bajar se que ahí nos están esperando todos para que "La protegida" (así la llamamos) se alimente bien. Se sienta en la mesa y toma un vaso de leche el cual Jasper le había servido. Sonríe de la manera más tranquila y luego bebe un sorbo.

-Hoy no te vamos a molestar, estás muy lastimada y no quiero que sufras más por hoy- termina por declarar Edward que se levante de la silla contigua a la de Bella- Lo que haremos hoy es ir a disfrutas de la vida nocturna.

-Genial- grita Rosalie- No puedo esperar, hace mucho que no salgo a bailar.

-Bien, conozco un lugar y a la persona correcta que nos puede ayudar a buscar un buen lugar donde corromper a la justicia.

-No exageres Jasper- reclamo enojada e irritada- Lo haremos a mi manera.

-Pero Jasper sabe de buenos lugares en el mundo. Anda Alice, di que si- suplica la rubia-.

-Déjalos, además, Rose tiene razón. Jasper es el que sabe de estas cosas, es el que tiene mejor gusto y más amigos en el mundo.- replico Edward-.

-Ok ya no entendí, ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?- pregunto Bella- ¿A dónde carajo vamos a ir?

-A la perdición. Tú solo cámbiate de ropa y veras- menciona Jasper-.

Casi de inmediato, reaccione a la idea de Jasper y corrí tras Bella para ayudarla a vestirse. En primera porque ansiaba ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y en segunda porque me moría por escogerle la vestimenta para la noche. De manera muy graciosa la tome entre mis brazos y la monté sobre mi espalda. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar.

Al entrar a la habitación note que las piernas le temblaban demasiado y que los nervios la iban a consumir si no hacia algo pronto. Por lo que la tome de la cintura y al oído le susurre "No temas". Ella como mera amabilidad (seguramente adquirida como buena educación de su abuela) solo me contesto con un angelical "gracias". Lentamente la desnude y prenda por prenda, beso por beso; su piel de seda y satín, blanca por excelencia, lucia tan aparatosa por los pequeños hematomas que dejaba en dirección a su delicada parte íntima. Fue entonces y solo entonces que note una marca de colmillos en la cadera y el vientre, específicamente hecha a manera de señal para los que la fuesen a tocar o quisieran tener algo más con ella, supieran que una especie de monstruo es el dueño.

-Bella será mejor que lo dejemos para después.

-Alice. ¿Hice algo mal?

-No mi amor es solo que me vino a la mente que tenemos fiesta y aun no nos hemos cambiado. Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos en la noche te doy lo que quieras y lo hacemos como se te dé la gana.

-Supongo que diré que sí. Pero, no me hables como si lo único que supiera hacer es pedir sexo.

-Bella…

Bella ya había salido de la habitación y se dirigía al baño. A lo lejos oí como la puerta se azoto y de la regadera caía el agua. Solo trece minutos después la ducha se silencio y mi hermosa chica ya había salido toda empapada. Y con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Solo quiero que sepas que a veces ustedes son tan inestables como un ser humano y eso confunde a varios personas incluida yo. Estoy realmente confundida y hay veces que no le veo el caso de permanecer más tiempo a su lado. Me confunden terriblemente. En momentos me aman y en momentos ni siquiera me toleran. Así que mejor yo me lar…

No soporte más las quejas que emanaban de sus labios por lo que la calle de la manera en que un hombre vil y macho lo hubiera hecho. La bese. De momento solo pudo empujarme y tratar de alejarme de su cuerpo que más bien me estaba invitando a él. Obviamente además de luchar de manera torpe no lograría hacer nada pues mi fuerza es tremenda y ella mejor que nadie lo sabe.

Su insistente rechazo fue dejado de lado y sus manos se volvieron como un par de lanzas con fuego que atacaban a quema ropa. Estaban desesperadas por analizar y recordar de memoria cada parte de mi cuerpo. Más sin embargo.

-Bella, mi amor- jadeé- ahora no. Te prometo que de regreso, lo juro, seré tu esclava si así lo deseas. Ten paciencia.

-Ok, perdón.

Mi mirada se desvió de mí primer propósito y se ocupo del que sería el segunda más importante. El de la ropa. Tome una falda de imitación de piel color negro, un corset color morado y unas botas largas pero con tacón bajo. Acto seguido, retire la toalla húmeda de su cuerpo y seque las últimas gotas de su cabello y piernas. Tome sus pantaletas color negro y se las puse con tal cuidado que parecía que vestía a un recién nacido. Así fui haciendo mi labor hasta que la última prenda que fue la falda fue colocada. Luego ella solo se puso las botas y todo estuvo terminado.

-Solo falto yo y ya ésta. Los demás te esperan en la sala y ya están listos. Diles que en un segundo bajo.

-Sí.

Me imaginaba a la perfección su reacción al verla bajar pues nadie en la faz de la tierra lograba dejar a las personas tan espectaculares como yo. Esa es la perfecta ventaja que una vidente que ve el futuro como yo se gana por ser una fenómeno cuando viva.

Yo simplemente tome una pequeña ducha y me coloque algo oscuro, pues sabía a la perfección que Jasper no dudaría ni un segundo que eso es lo que haría. Nos llevara un lugar de esos en el que la gente que practica magia negra se aparece.

-Bueno chicos, adelante.- dije emocionada-.

El que tomo el mando del asunto fue Jasper (como ya lo había predicho), y de inmediato el rugir del auto no se hizo esperar. Lo que a continuación paso fue que la carretera estaba totalmente oscura pues una tormenta de arena acechaba (estas son muy comunes en el desierto de Phoenix) Y si corríamos con suerte habría lluvia para que calmara los ánimos del polvo. Era de saberse muy bien que Bella diera una sinfonía de estornudos, y su nariz inevitablemente se tornara roja.

El camino no fue tan largo pues Jasper maneja como alma que lleva el diablo. La entrada al lugar era más o menos tétrica y el ambiente estaba plagado de lujuria y vomito. Sumado a esto la sangre de cualquier alimaña como los animales era tremendamente penetrante, la reacción de Bella fue graciosa ya que se tapo la nariz y de ser de piel blanca cambio a morada.

-Vamos amor, no es tan malo- la animo Jasper que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de perderse entre la multitud y encontrar a un verdadero descendiente de la realza Vulturi para beber de él como si simplemente fuera un favor sexual- Mira preciosa, aquí no solo hay vampiros, también personas normales como tú.

-No si a eso ya hace mucho ya le deje de tener miedo. Más bien es asco a la peste como que además de eso huele a piel chamuscada.

-Te acostumbraras- respondió Edward- Andando.

La música daba un ambiente perfecto y erótico, los ánimos estaban subiendo y la gente hacia bailes que invitaban a lo prohibido con un simple rozón en el muslo o un ligero roce en la espalda. Y ahora yo me estaba volviendo cómplice de ello. La invitación está hecha, solo había que darse a entender con la lujuria pues era ella las más persistente de la noche. No dudaría ni un segundo en tener sexo con quien me lo pidiese pues la mayoría de los miembros de este club eran bastante apuestos y las damas ni se diga. Era como estar en el mismo paraíso pero con demonios y todos estaban seguros de que esa noche cenarían doble.

El rojo no se hizo esperar y ya la mayoría de las personas llevaban su respectiva marca en el cuello, muñecas, incluso hubo quienes en la entre pierna ya tenían manchado de sangre. Todo era una orgia de vampiros y humanos que sin cesar se atacaban los unos a los otros.

Como sea. De entre la multitud y ya con mis sentidos aturdidos por tanto olor a sangre, llegue a percatarme de que ya no tenía a Bella conmigo. Mas fue mi sorpresa al notar a que estaba siendo acosada por uno de los vampiros mas apuestos del club, por lo que mi instinto y reacción como única manera de despertar fue correr en dirección a donde ella. Mi rostro paso de terror a enojo, pues ella simplemente estaba hablando de lo genial que es tener amigos vampiros y que este desgraciado yo ya lo conocía.

̶ ¿James? Pero qué demonios…̶ el muy desgraciado me abrazo y como amenaza me beso ̶.

--Apuesto a que me extrañaste a sobre manera ¿O no?—alardeo el vampiro de manera arrogante--.

--Pues no apuestes que podrías perder la vida—contesto tajante y tomo a Bella d la mano para alejarla lo más posible de James--.

--Muy graciosa Alice. No deberías decir esas cosas pues puedes pagar muy caro.

--Hay por favor, no te atrevas a amenazarme.

--No te amenazo, te advierto. Ahora deja a la chica que estaba muy cómoda hablando conmigo. ¿No es cierto, Bella?

--Este… si era cierto hasta que Alice dijo ese pequeño detalle. Ahora creo que mejor me voy con ella.

--¿Qué, ahora resulta que ya tienes miedo?—James la toma de la mano lo que la confunde y luego ella amablemente accede—Vez lo fácil que es cooperar conmigo. Nos la vamos a pasar genial ya verás que "La imaginación es el límite"

--¿Bella? Pensé que habías entendido el mensaje de peligro—todo lo que le gritaba era en vano pues ella se negaba a retroceder—.

—Acéptalo, no te oye. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no hay ser en este mundo que se resista a mis encantos. Alguna vez también te volviste loca por mí.

—Basta de arrogancias—grito enfebrecida y al borde de la locura—Ahora vámonos. Su estadía no está a discusión.

—No lo hare. Me quedo, quiero divertirme, hace casi un mes que no sé que es una fiesta, te veo en tu casa. ¿Ok?

—Pues como gustes. Pero estaré vigilándote.

—No me voy a ir a otro lugar—dice por ultimo y James huye con ella a otro rincón alejado de toda luz—.

Camino en dirección a donde esta Edward. Lo miro y es más que obvio que no me oirá a causa de la música, así que le hablo por medio de la mente.

— _¿Donde está Jasper y Rosalie? Se supone que deberían estar contigo._

—_Pues, alegaron que irían contigo y que luego irían a una fiesta en no sé dónde._

—_Maldición. Que estúpidos son. Les dijiste que nuestra prioridad es Bella. _

—_Ellos lo saben, solo que tu ya lo mencionaste. Son unos estúpidos._

—_Vamos a buscarlos. No podemos darnos el lujo de que Bella se vaya sola._

— _¿Cómo que está sola? Ahora el papel de estúpida lo tienes tú._

—_Te pido que no me hables así. Lo que nos ocupa es el asunto de buscarlos y llevarnos a Bella lejos de aquí. Ese maldito la tiene y no sé qué le pasa a ella que simplemente no quiso venir conmigo, y para no hacer esto más grande no la aleje de él._

—_Realmente estas fuera de tus cabales. Pero en que jodido infierno estabas que no piensas en las malditas consecuencias de dejarla sola. Además ¿Quién es ese al que mencionas?_

—_Ya basta, lo que pasa es que no podemos armar líos con tanto vampiro que nos rodea. Sabes que James tiene ciertas habilidades que le permiten controlar gente y vampiros. Bien sabes que no nos podemos dar ese lujo._

— _¿Cómo dices, James esta aquí, él se la llevo? ¿Y qué estamos esperando?_

No solo había arruinado nuestra salida sino que además ya podía dar por perdida a Bella. Sabíamos de antemano que las intenciones de James no eran buenas y que yo lamentaría mi terrible descuido.

Correr a donde recuerdo haber visto por última vez a Bella, me costó tanto trabajo pues realmente estaba repleto de extraños. Los pulmones me ardían a sobre manera pues el hedor a sangre ya ni siquiera era soportable. Más adelante note que Bella ya estaba en brazos de James y después lo que veo es a los descuidados de Jasper y Rosalie en dirección a donde la primera pareja. Hay más parejas que se dirigen a una salida.

Una vez a fuera y ya a un pie de entrar al lo que es un autobús escolar, dispuesta a asesinar a James y a todo vampiro que se me cruce en el camino, Edward me toma de la mano y me indica que lo mejor en estos casos es esperar y tener la paciencia requerida en todo momento. Luego entonces el plan es subir de contrabando al transporte y esperar llegar al destino, solo así estaría más segura ella. Además según nuestra conclusión es que si Jasper y Rosalie van es un poco seguro. ¿No?

La supuesta fiesta estaba a reventar. El ambiente era aun más denso y triste que el anterior. Y aun a pesar de todo esto, la gente estaba más animada que de costumbre. De alguna absurda manera la orgia que ahí se efectuaba resultaba excitante. Los unos con los otros se tocaba fervientemente y hubo casos donde era tan excesivo el entusiasmo que tanto humanos como vampiros y algunos seres que no lograba reconocer, sangraban de una manera descontrolada. Lo único bueno de esta escena era que en primera, Bella no se encontraba ahí, la segunda es que todo estaba tan oscuro que si ella todavía estaba en esta sala no lo notaria y por lo tanto se evitaría el horror que aquello provocaba.

En ese momento me vino a la mente lo que yo iba a buscar. Bella no aparecía y lo peor es que estaba perdiendo el tiempo mirando estas cosas. De igual manera me percate que Edward ya no se encontraba más a mí lado. No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió pero un objeto metálico rasgo mi falda y unas gotas de sangre mancharon mi pierna hasta llegar a la pantorrilla. El dolor solo fue momentáneo pero dolió mucho. Al darme cuenta de quién era la culpable simplemente no pude contener la rabia.

— Victoria ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—dije con notable enfado en mis palabras—Era de suponerse que si estaba el maldito de James tú lo seguirías como la perra faldera que eres.

—Una vez lo pase por alto, pero ahora no están los viejos para prohibirme matar a su mascota profeta—casi instantáneamente ella se abalanza sobre mí dejándome presa entre sus manos solidas como las rocas—Si te vuelvo a oír llamarme nuevamente perra faldera te matare, tenlo por seguro—entonces Victoria muerde uno de mis dedos y la sangre trae consigo a miles de vampiros hambrientos; yo en un momento de descuido de la vampira huyo y me escondo en la parte trasera de la casa.

Hay un pequeño cuarto que está situado debajo de un árbol inmenso. Adentro se oyen gemidos que yo llamaría de sufrimiento en lugar de placer. La chica vaya que la estaba pasando muy mal. Ella clamaba por su vida sin conseguir nada. Cuando de repente la veo salir totalmente feliz y sin daño alguno. La curiosidad me carcomía como si fuese alcohol en una herida al rojo vivo. Era bastante obvio que no dejaría que la incertidumbre me acabara por lo que me asome a ver que encontraba.

Cuál fue mi gran sorpresa al ver a una chica de no más de dieciséis años, caminado por toda la habitación, desesperada y angustiada. De igual manera no llevaba ningún rasguño o maltrato físico, pero ya no había evidencia alguna de una tercera persona en discordia. De saber a ciencia cierta lo sucedido yo diría que esa escena ya la había divisado en mi mente instantes antes de aparecerme justo en la entrada de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Lo que no me altero en nada fue ver a James adentro, al parecer él, la pequeña que estaba nerviosa y la anterior chica habían tenido relaciones; pero más fue mi alteración al notar que participaba una cuarta persona (deduciendo así que mis visiones no estaban del todo bien que digamos pues a esta chica no la reconocía) que más que persona parecía un monstruo irreconocible pues la piel estaba en plena descomposición como si el cadáver estuviese ahí desde hace semanas. Y dudaba que James cayera tan bajo alimentándose de carroña.

La apariencia del cuerpo era quizás lo más macabro que en la vida jamás vi. Pedazos de piel regados por doquier, un brazo y una pierna yacían sin piel ni musculo, (quien diría que los huesos fueran tan blancos), su rostro que pudiera haber sido bello, ahora mostraba lo que yo digo seria el cráneo desnudo y las mejillas como si un soplete le hubiera quemado la cara, la consistencia en si era como si en vez de piel chamuscada fuese plástico derretido. Del vientre lograba ver a detalle las viseras salir de este. Intestinos, el estomago, incluso el hígado y los riñones estaban afuera, todo era sangre y el olor tan singular de un cuerpo en descomposición. La chica aun pasando por esta situación no se quejaba ni emitía sonido alguno. Yo diría que este momento se asemejaba más a como si estuviéramos en un matadero y la vaca fuera ella. Terrible era que seguía viva y por sus venas aun corría sangre.

La escena no provocaba otra reacción en el vampiro sino sed y lujuria. No podía creer que tanta barbarie y por supuesto no podía pasar esto por alto. Camine en dirección a la única persona rescatable del lugar y me la lleve.

Era de esperarse la reacción que tomaría James, pues en el segundo en que ya estábamos cruzando la puerta se me abalanzo y me tomo del cuello, quiso estrangularme como si yo fuese una simple mortal, pero lo único que logro fue un gran rasguño en la garganta y entre su frenesí y la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotaba de él, logre escapar con bastante éxito.

—¡¡Alice!!—oí que alguien me grito a lo lejos lo que me desconcentro por completo y hace que la chica que ya llevaba en mi espalda casi cayera—La encontré.

—Edward, no sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí—dije sollozando—La he pasado muy mal y no veía la forma de salir de este infierno. Hay que encontrar a Jasper y a Rosalie y salir lo más rápido posible, nos están persiguiendo y si los ven solos es seguro que los mataran, me supongo que para estos momentos todos los vampiros que están aquí ya están más que enterados que son amigos nuestros.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Salvar a esta chica. Sé que no debí pero es que está muy mal y además quiero interrogarla lo que vi ase unos instantes me va a dejar marcada de por vida te lo juro, ella tiene información valiosa.

—Mira, cálmate nos la llevamos pero esta mujer no debe atentar con la vida de Bella ¿ok?

Una mano se poso sobre mi hombro y solo pude pronunciar unas palabras.

—Vámonos no hay tiempo.

Todos subimos al auto y arrancamos tan rápido como nos dio el motor. Ambas chicas iban temblando, con la mirada perdida y solo la desconocida sollozaba sin parar mientras que Bella parecía estar en shock.

Llegamos a la casa y de inmediato metimos a las dos en agua helada ya que estaban hirviendo en fiebre, luego las sacamos y los entre todos nos encargamos de mantener su temperatura estable abrazándolas por la noche. El malestar se le paso primero a la desconocida por lo que no perdí el tiempo en hablar con ella.

— ¿Dime quien eres? ¿Qué hacías con James en esa habitación? ¿Ustedes le hicieron eso a la otra chica?

—Basta—grito nerviosa—Mi nombre es María, soy una maldita prostituta y por esa razón estaba con ese extraño, no tengo la más remota idea de que le haya pasado a la otra. Cuando yo tuve el primer orgasmo la vista se me nublo y al voltear la mirada a mi izquierda ya estaba ese cuerpo tirado y quejándose.

— ¿Pero entonces no la conocías?

—No. Lo que si me provoco una tremenda impresión fue que ella no se quejara del dolor sino de miedo al verse así.

—Me imagino, todo ese horror al verse morir lentamente. Bien María, descansa. Mañana será otro día.

**Apesto **

**me tardo los años y no subo nada bueno**

**espero que (si no es de su agrado) lo lean y le entiendan**

**bye y 1000 gracias por las que aun me leen y les gusta **


End file.
